A new arrival
by Jasmine Kay
Summary: Bella is pregnant with Edwards child. The Cullens are ecstatic but how will everybody else deal with it? COMPLETE!
1. Alice's Announcment

A new Arrival

Rain pattered against the window. I sighed. "Where the hell are you Jake?" I whispered to nobody in particular. "What was that love?" asked Edward walking into the room. "Nothing," I mumbled. "You miss him don't you?" He asked quietly. I whirled around to face him. His face was blank free of any emotion.

I went over and hugged him and after a minute he returned the embrace. "Edward, I love you." I assured him. "I know," he said smiling wickedly "but I don't mind being reminded every now and again." I giggled. He bent his face down and brushed his lips against mine. I shuddered and the kiss became more and more heated. Edward lay me gently on the bed and hovered over me. He pulled my skirt up. He proceeded to get my panties out of the way but just then Alice burst into the room.

"Hey guys," She said brightly. "Alice could you knock?" I asked blushing. I tried to worm my way out of Edward's arms but he had such a firm grip on my hips that it was impossible. I did however manage to pull my skirt back down. "Leave," Edward said. Alice pouted. "Fine, but then you won't hear my news."

"Good," Edward said. kissing a path down my chest.I blushed even deeper. Alice turned as if she were leaving the room but then she turned back toward us. "Aren't you guys even the least bit curious?" she asked. "No," Edward and I both yelled. She pouted and left. "Now," Edward said smiling crookedly. "Where were we?"

"I don't care if you don't want to hear it. I'm going to tell you anyways." Alice said bursting back into the room.Edward groaned but not in a good way and dropped his head onto my chest. I sighed. "Just spit it out Alice." I said. "And the leave," Edward added. "You know Edward you really should try to be nicer to me..."

"Alice," We both whined. "Okay," she said holding her hands up. Then she glared at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "tell you what?" I asked confused as Edward rolled off me and sat up next to me. The wedding was 2 months ago and I was sure I had thanked her for it. I could tell that Edward was itching to throw her out. "Alice ,what are you talking about?" Edward asked bored. Suddenly Alice smiled broadly "About the baby, silly."

**Authours note:**

**Welll?? please rate and review. Should I continue. Also constractive crititism is always welcome. Don't just type this story sucks (IF YOU FEEL THAT WAY) tell me why. thank you. I really hope you guys like it.**


	2. Dealing with it

**THE STUFF IN ITALICS ARE THE THOUGHTS Edward is hearing.**

EPOV

"What?" Bella yelled. I froze. "Your pregnant." Alice said slowly as if we were dumb. "Alice, this is insane I am the only man to have ever touched her." I said standing up. "I know what I saw." Alice said sticking her chin out. _And don't you dare doubt me. _My heart swelled. Bella was pregnant. She was carrying my child. I knew it. I pulled Bella off the bed and kissed her. She didn't kiss me back, though she returned the embrace. "Bells?" I said. "How is this possible?" she mumbled into my shoulder.

"I don't know." I said. "We should ask Carlisle" She nodded. "The hell you are," Alice said. Oh yeah she was still here. "You guys have to tell everyone, _then_ look at the technical stuff. "Bella jerked her head up from my shoulder. "No baby shower." She said quickly. I chuckled. "Fine," Alice said. _She'll change her mind and if she doesn't I'll just throw her a surprise baby shower. _She thought.

I sighed. My poor wife. "Alice could you give us a minute. She nodded. "I'll make everybody wait in the living room." She said and left. I led Bella to the bed. "Edward?" Bella whispered. "Yes," "I'm scared." She admitted. "Of what honey?" I asked growing protective of her. I didn't just have to worry about Bella's well being anymore. I had to worry about our child's.

"The baby, everyone's reaction, my dad." She said burying her face into my chest. "It's okay, your dad will be happy for us he took our engagement pretty well." I said with a smile in my voice. Bella jerked her head off my chest. "Edward he threatened you with a gun." She practically yelled. I shrugged. "It wasn't loaded". She muttered something incoherent. She got up off the bed and pulled me up. "Come on let's go tell the family." She said. I grinned. "Exited?" I asked. "Don't push me Cullen." She growled. I laughed "Oh Bella?" I said. She turned around and I crushed my lips to hers. "I love you." I said. "I love you to, "she said smiling. I put my hand on her stomach. "And I love you." I said coming to eye level with her stomach. Bella laughed. Then we walked downstairs. Time to face the family.

**Next chapter is going to be the cullens reaction. Oaky, I am not posting chapter 3 unless i get at least 5 more reveiws. I think thats fair. by the way. do you want the nxt chapter to be in Bella or Edward pov? I promise chapter 3 is going to be longer. fingers crossed.**


	3. Reactions

**I promised you guys a longer chapter and here it is. It was 2 pages on word by the way. In case your wondering.**

Reactions

BPOV:

Everybody was waiting for us in the living room. Everyone but Rosalie and Esme. They had apparently gone hunting. I was really nervous about telling them. Edward sensing my distress took to rubbing soothing circles on my wrist. That helped a little.

"What's up Brat?" Emmett asked. His new nick-name for me. Carlisle and Jasper politely waited for me to start talking. "Umm… right you see." I began. God! I couldn't say it right. "Bella has news!" Alice chimed in. She skipped to where Jasper was sitting and sat on the arm of the sofa. "We figured as much." Jasper said. "Don't patronize me Jazz." She said. "Yes dear." He sighed.

"Push over." Emmett said. "Rule number one in marriage Emmett." Carlisle said speaking for the first time. "The wife is _always_ right." Emmett shrugged. "Whatever, Jazz is still a woman's arse." He said grinning. _"Woman's arse?_ " Jasper yelled" Now you listen to me you twit, I am rubber you are glue whatever you say to me bounces off my fine form and unto the likes of you." Emmett just stared as if trying to figure out what Jasper said. I grinned. Then Emmett looked angry. "What are you trying to say Jazz?" He said in a menacing tone. "I think it's perfectly clear Em." He taunted.Emmett growled. "Boys," Carlisle said. "Sorry Dad," The said simultaneously. "Bella would you tell them already?" Alice whined.

Damn! All eyes were on me again. "Let me guess," Emmett said. "You agreed to go shopping with Alice willingly?" Edward sighed. "Emmett would you shut up." Emmett made a face but nevertheless shut up. "Well, you see, uhh.." I stuttered and blushed. Emmett rolled his eyes. "Just spit out Bells." He said. "I'm pregnant." I blurted out. The room became very quite all of a sudden. "How did this happen?" Jasper asked. "How do you think Jasper?" Edward scoffed. "Come on, it's not like you're a virgin." Jazz scowled. "You now what I mean." Alice laughed. Carlisle seemed to be calculating.

Emmett let out a little whoop of joy. He picked me up and twirled me around. "Emmett." I said feeling dizzy. "Put me down, oh God I think I'm going to be sick." I wriggled out of his arms and made a bee line for the bathroom, where I puked and puked. I had left the door open so when I was done. I turned around to see four worried faces staring at me. "What?" I asked innocently. "Never seen a pregnant woman puke before?" Emmett chuckled. "Not in years." He admitted. He suddenly had a far away look in his eye's as if he were remembering something. "I'm going to go brush my teeth." I announced. "Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes. "I think I can manage. I then stalked up the stairs.

I brushed my teeth and then lay down on the bed and stared at nothing. I heard the front door open, then voices floated up the stairs. I guess Esme and Rosalie were back. Edward should tell them. I was not saying it again. It was just too embarrassing.

The next thing I heard was Emmett yelling "Rose," and the crash of the front door being closed. Ever since Edward and I got married Rosalie had become nicer to me. I suppose she now officially hates me again. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said. Esme and Alice both walked in. "Is it true?" Esme asked. I nodded. "Oh Bella," she said sighing happily. "Thank you," She sat next to me on the bed and tentatively kissed the top of my head. It irked me a little. My frailty. I wanted everyone to be comfortable. Instead of worrying about not killing me all the time.

"For what?" I asked confused. "For bringing a baby into the family. We all wanted a baby though we never admitted it. Now you are going to give us one. We are all happy for you babe." Alice said sitting on my other side. "What about Rose?" I asked. "She'll come around." Alice assured me. "Don't worry about it dear." Esme said. "How do you know?" I asked. "Bella," Alice said. She sounded offended. "I see the future remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said dumbly. "Where's Edward?" I asked as Esme stroked my head in a motherly way. "We made him wait downstairs." Alice said. "Correction. _You_ made him wait downstairs." Esme said smiling. "Whatever," Alice said. I grinned. They both stayed and we talked endlessly about nothing .

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Edward walked in. "You guys have hogged my wife long enough. You think you could give us some time alone now?" I laughed. Ever since we had gotten married Edward had become very possessive of my time. Alice giggled like a naughty school girl as Esme led her downstairs. "Hey beautiful," Edward said and came over to kiss me. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Fine,"I said. "Edward?"

"Yes love?" He said." Will you play for me?" I asked shyly. He flashed me my favorite crooked smile and picked me up bridal style while walking down the stairs. He walked at human speed, probably afraid that I'd start puking all over again. He put me down gently on the sofa and then he played my lullaby. I sighed contently and tears pricked my eye's it was so beautiful. Then Edward starting playing Esme's composition. Midway through Carlisle walked in. "Can I see you two for a minute?" He asked. We both nodded and followed him upstairs to his office. I felt like I was in the principles office waiting to be told of for doing something wrong."Well,"Carslile said as he sat down on his leather chair. "I've been thinking about how this happened and the best theory I can come up with is that since Edward has never had sex he seems to have some sperm left and Bella your reproductive organs are still intact.It was possibale for Bella to get pregneant" I blushed. oh God. Carslile was talking to us about sex! of all things. I suppose that since he is a doctor he doesn't find that sort of thing embarrising. but still.

"Thanks," Edward said and then he grinned. "Grandpa." Carslie smiled. "Grandpa.Yes that will take some getting used to." He seemed lost in thought. "Uhh.. thanks Carslile." I said lameley. Anytime." He said breaking out of his trance. "Now run along children. I have work to do." We left his office and headed to our room. It was night now and I involintarily yawned. "Lets get you to bed." Edward suggested. "You've had a long day." "Kay," I said and went through my usual routine. I came out of the bathroom to see Edward laying on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers. I laughed. "What?" He asked defensivley. "Sponge Bob square pant, Edward?" I teased. He scowled. "Oh don't be mad Sweetie," I said climbing into bed with him. "I was only playing.You look very sexy. really." He grunted. I snuggled againdt his ice-cold chest and he hummed my lulaby. I was almost asleep when Edward asked"Bella, when are we going to tell Charlie?"

"Soon." I mummbled before closing my eyes and falling into a blissful sleep.

**Well? Do you like it? You guys have been giving me so many sweet reveiws and i just wanted to say thanks. Next chapter is going to be in Rosalie's point of veiw. It's baisacally her dealing with the bella's pregnancy and her having a heart to heart with Emmett. i'm changng the rating of the story to M because of the next chapter. **


	4. Through Roses Eyes

**Ok here is the next chapter. sorry it took so long. Umm ok so this is the only M rated chapter in the whole story. (It was embarrising enough writing it, i dont think i can do it again)It's not to bad. or at least i dont think it is.**

Through Roses eyes:

RPOV:

I ran for what felt like days It wasn't fair. Why did _she_ have to get it all? I heard the rustle of leaves behind me. Any minute now Emmett would show up. I tried to lose him a few days ago, but he kept following me.

That was my Emmett. He was always there whether you wanted him to be or not. He never left me alone. Though, now that I think about it that did sometimes have its perks. Damn! The man was insatiable, and I wanted a child with him. Invisible tears welled up in my eyes.

"Rose," I heard Emmett call. "Baby, are you okay?" I didn't answer. He came over and wrapped his big strong arms around me. I sighed and lost myself in his embrace.

My shelter. My husband. He would always be there for me.

"It's not fair." I said." I know, honey," He said. "But you can't blame Bella, I mean she didn't know that she and Edward could you know." I turned around to look into his eyes staring intently into my own. " She has it all, " I continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Humanity, a great husband .and now a baby. She has all I ever wanted. The only thing I have out of the three is a great husband. I don't think I can face her ever again."

"Rosy, I love you, but you and I both know that we can never-" I stopped him. "Don't say it." I said shaking my head. "I can't bear it."

"We all wanted this." He continued. "But none of us could. And now that Bella's well pregnant." I cringed. "I guess, what I am trying to say is that everyone is just trying to be satisfied with being the family instead of the parent's." We were both silent for a minute relishing the touch and feel of each other. I rested my head on his chest. "Will you come home?" He asked.

"Your getting better at this." I said ignoring his question. "What?" He asked confused. "Comforting me, usually your idea of comfort is sex." I said. Emmett was the kind of guy who threw punches and cracked jokes but stick him in a room full of crying women? You might as well ask him to find a cure for Cancer.

Suddenly I felt a hard bulge against my thigh. "Emmett," I said disgusted and released myself from his embrace. "God, I can't even bring up sex without you getting horny."

"I can't help it." He whimpered. I haven't gotten any in so long." Liar, the last time we did was only 8 hours ago. "Your insatiable." I said. "It's not my fault your always tempting me." He said. Oh, so now it was my fault. He moved closer. Ah, what the hell, He moved in closer and killed the space between us. "My beautiful Rose." He whispered.

He touched his lips to mine and I visibly shuddered. Our tongues battled for dominance, for what seemed like hours. When neither of us could take it anymore, we broke apart and quickly shed our clothes. No way was I letting Emmett undress me. He must of ripped about a thousand dresses over the years.

When we were both naked we started kissing each other even more deeply than before. Emmett gently lowered me into the little nest of clothes and hovered over me.

"I love you," He said before plunging into me. I cried out. One would think that after years of marriage I'd be accustomed to the size of his girth but how could I? He was just, so, big.

He stilled. Waiting for me to relax. I could see that it was a huge effort on his part. I kissed him on the lips and pushed my hips up. He groand. "I love you," He said and plunged into me again. "Oh god," I kept chanting as he moved. I dug my finger nails into his back. It felt so good. My release trigged his own and he roared out his pleasure as he surged into me one last time.

He rolled of me and unto his back. He pulled my head onto his chest as we both tried to control our breathing. Not that we needed it, but whatever. "That," Emmett panted." Was Incredible." I grinned. "Yes, it was." I agreed. Kissing his chest. "Emmett." I said. "Hmmm."

"Do you know where we are?" I asked. "Not a clue." He replied. stroking my arm. "So how do we get home?" I asked. "We will find away." He assured me. I could tell he was bored with the subject. "Emmett?" I said. "What Rose?" He asked exasperated. "I want to go again." I said. He laughed and started to get up. I pushed him back down and straddled his waist. "Not a chance. I'm in charge this time." Emmett's eyes widened. I could tell he was totally turned on. He loved it when I took control though he never admitted it.

We did it again and again. Because we were vampires we didn't get tired easily. It was nightfall when we were finally too tired to go on. "I love," I said. "Ditto." He agreed, and then we fell into the closest stage of unconsciousness we could reach.

I guess, I could live with being an aunt. Though I don't think I could ever get over the emptiness I felt inside. The knowledge that I would never carry another being inside of me. Oh well, At least I had Emmett. He could make me forget the pain at least for a while. Aunt Rosalie. I could get used to that. But it would still be painful not to hear a kid ever call me Mama. I snuggled into Emmett.

At least, I had him and that was enough.

**Please rate and reveiw. I won't be able to update for a while because my dad is taking the computer away to be fixed. :( by the way check out my new poll and please pick sonething because either the next chapter or the one after it is going to bella going over to charlies and breaking the news. YIKES!**


	5. Cravings

**This is my longest chapter yet! eek i'm so proud of me. 3 pages and a quarter on my word documant .The Italics are the thoughts Edward is hearing. **

Cravings.

Epov:

"Bella, when are we going to go tell Charlie?" I asked. "Soon," she promised. "You've been saying that for the past week." I said my voice rising. "Please don't yell at me Edward your making me feel awful," She said quietly. Tears welled up in her eyes. I hugged her. Great going idiot. I thought. "I'm sorry," I said. "It's okay," she mumbled." It's just that, he has a right to know, besides I'll do anything to make him hate me less," I joked. It worked she laughed.

I bent my head down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Ahem," I heard Jasper say as he walked into the kitchen. "Am I interrupting anything?" He asked. Bella blushed prettily. _Sorry._ "What's up Jazz?" I asked. "Call Emmett he seems to be in some kind of trouble." I felt or rather heard Bella's heart rate accelerate. "Did something bad happen?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes and no," Jasper said bored. When he noted our confused expressions he sighed and said. "Emmett and Rosalie are lost, they think their somewhere near China, because the can see the Himalayas but their not sure. Edward, you've been to China a few times, so I figured you could help them."

Bella just looked even more confused. "Vampires can get lost?" She asked. Jasper and I both laughed. She was just so cute! _You sure can pick 'em Edward _Jasper thought. Bella scowled and stalked off. "Bells where are you going?" I yelled after her. "Alice," was the only explanation I received. I sighed. Ever since she had gotten pregnant Bella had turned from placid to moody. Jasper handed me the phone and I dialed Emmett's number.

BPOV:

I knocked on Alice's door. "Come in," She said in a sing-song voice. I walked into her bedroom to see Alice on the bed doing a cross-word. "Hey, Bella," She said putting the newspaper aside. "Hi, can I hang out here?" I asked. She nodded, and I joined her on the bed. "Can I give you a manicure?" she asked . She looked so eager that I didn't have the heart to tell her no.

She put a little breakfast table on the bed and bid me to put my hands on it. "Can I ask you something?" She said. "Sure," I replied. She seemed hesitant. "What's it like? Being pregnant?" She asked as she did my nails. I laughed. "Do you really want all the gory details?" She nodded, her eyes burning with curiosity. "hmm, lets see, morning sickness, I have to go to the bathroom every hour or so, but other than that okay," I said. Alice laughed. "I'm glad, I'm not in your shoes."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. "Hey Alice," I said , suddenly curious, "Have you had any visions? About the baby I mean?" She shook her head in the negative. "Nope, The only vision I had was of you looking really, really pregnant. All done." She said. She had given me a French manicure. "Thanks Alice, "

"No, problem," She said. My stomach growled. "I'm hungry," I said." Bella, you ate an hour ago." Alice said. "There's something else I forgot to mention," I said. "What?" Alice asked confused. "Being pregnant makes you very, very hungry." She giggled and we both made our way downstairs. I heard Edward yelling downstairs. "No, Rosalie I said right. Oh for Gods sake put Emmett on,"

They were both in the kitchen and Jasper had an amused expression on his face as Edward paced the length of the room. I opened the fridge, to find nothing. "Hey," I complained. "What happened to all the food ?" Jasper and Alice looked sheepish. "Food fight," They explained. I shook my head.

Epov:

Edward, I don't see it." Emmett wailed into the phone. "Oh no wait, I see a little Chinese guy and a town, thanks. Hey, Chinese dude." He called and hung up. I turned around to face my family. "Edward," Bella whined." I'm hungry and Alice and Jasper messed around with all of the food!"

"We said we were sorry," Alice said." I forgive you Alice, but that doesn't make me any less hungry. " Bella said. "What are you hungry for?" I asked. "Alaska," she said. Jasper, Alice and I stared at her. "The state?" Jasper asked. I knew pregnant women had cravings but a state? "No,"Bella said slowly as if we were stupid. "An Alaska, is a type of Sushi."

Jasper laughed nervously. "We knew that," Bella rolled his eyes. "Sure you did,"

"Okay," Edward said. We waved goodbye to Alice and Jasper and grabbed our jackets. We drove to _Sumo_. "Edward, I'm sorry," Bella said. "For what?" I asked confused. "I know, I've been. Err difficult lately," she said. "It's fine Bells," I said. "For better or for worse remember?" She smiled, and I was instantly dazzled. Bella accused me of dazzling her, but I don't think she can even comprehend the effect she had on me.

We arrived at _Sumo_ with minutes to spare due to my driving. Though we could have gotten sooner if Bella hadn't insisted I slow down. Since she was carrying my unborn child I agreed but it was pure torture. We walked in. "Wait here," I told Bella as I went over to the hostess and asked her for a table. _Damn he is handsome. _Thought the hostess. Oh Lord, will I ever hear the end of this?"Table for two?" I asked flicking my head to where Bella was standing. _His taken. Bummer. _Well, at least she wasn't persistent._ Damn, the chick in the blue dress, sure is hot. I wonder if she's up for some fun._ I whipped my head around. Bella was wearing a blue dress. My wife was standing by the door. Arms folded, when she saw me look her way. She smiled.

_Yummy, what a babe I wonder if she's wearing any underwear._ I heard someone else think. Two men approached my wife and started talking to her. I used my super human hearing to hear what they were saying. Both Men introduced themselves as Fritz and Frank. More like Frick and Frack. Bella politely greeted them though, she looked uncomfortable. She casually put her hand out so they could clearly see her ring. Either they didn't notice or didn't want to notice because the next thing Frack said was "Did it hurt? When you fell down from heaven, I mean." I growled. I couldn't believe it. They were flirting with _my_ wife. My _pregnant_ wife. Bella looked too stunned to speak.

I walked over to where they were standing. "Come on Bella," I said. Bella linked her arm through mine. "Hey wait," Frick said. "You didn't give us your number." I growled. They better watch it, otherwise they would find themselves dead. "Now you listen to me," I hissed. "Stay away from _my_ wife and if I ever see you anywhere near her again I'll hurt you really, really bad." I said. "Edward," Bella said in a warning tone. "Understood?" I went on as if she hadn't spoken.

"Whatever," Frick said . God help me, but I wanted to rip his heart out. "Let's go eat," Bella suggested nervously. We walked away and the hostess led us to our table. "Edward, what was that?" Bella asked. "What was what?" I asked feigning innocence. Her Brown eyes bore into mine. I sighed. No point in lying. " You didn't hear what they were thinking." I said. "You are my wife, and no one but me is allowed to think those kinds of thoughts about you." She laughed. "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when your angry?"She asked.

"It's not funny," I said, though my anger was already fading away. "It's kind of funny." She said. Suddenly the waitress came. "Hi," She smiled, her eyes glued to Bella. "What would you like to order?" _She is so hot. I wonder if she's interested in girls? Probably not, but she's just so hot. _Lesbians? I had to watch out for lesbians as well? God, that's it. I'm keeping Bella on house arrest until she starts showing. Then, I might consider letting her out. For a few minutes. "I'll have an Alaska and a coke." Bella said. The waitress wrote that down and then she turned to me. "And you,"_ Men. What are they good for?_

"Nothing," I replied, to her question not thoughts.

She walked away. "Bella," I said leaning towards her. "Would you please try not to look so- appealing every time we go out."

"Why?" She asked confused. "You don't have to hear what people are thinking." I said. She shrugged as if to say whatever. "Edward, what are we going to do about my transformation?" she asked quietly. "I don't know," I said. "We probably should wait till the baby is one or something." I replied just as quietly though secretly I was thrilled. I had more time to listen to her heart beat, to look into those deep brown eyes. I wanted Bella to be a vampire to share my entire existence with her. I just wanted more time, was all. She nodded. We were both quite.

"I'm starving," Bella complained. "Where's the food?" As if she heard Bella the waitress came back with the food. "Thanks," Bella muttered. "Anytime." The waitress walked away, with a final longing glance in my wife's direction. Bella didn't notice. She was to busy looking at the food.. She pooped one into her mouth and groaned. I chuckled. I wonder if she'll play with her food like Emmett does when she's changed? I used chopsticks to feed her another. We talked endlessly about unimportant stuff.

We drove home, while listening to some music. Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.

When we got home, we saw that Emmett and Rosalie were home. _Don't worry Edward, she promised she would behave. _Emmett thought. "Hullo," He said. Pulling Bella and me into one of his infamous bear hugs. "Emmett, can't breathe," Bella reminded him. He chuckled but released us. "Hey," Rosalie said. Bella nibbled her lower lip nervously. "Congrats," Rose said. "Thanks," Bella replied. Rosalie sighed. "I'm sorry, forgive me? " She said. "Nothing to forgive," Bella said. I could see how hard this was for Rose and suddenly I had new- found respect for my adopted sister. I smiled at her as if to say thank you, Then Bella and I went upstairs and I hummed her lullaby until she fell asleep in my arms.

**Please rate and reveiw. (I want to have at least forty reveiws before I post the next chapter!) show me some love people. **

**Next chapter is going to be very intrseting. That all I'm gonna say. don't foget to to vote on my polls !**


	6. Charlie

**Sorry i took so long to post ths chapter guys but you konw life got in the way! lol**

Charlie

I woke up in Edwards arms. "Good morning, my sweet, ready to tell Charlie?" I put my arm over my eyes. "It's to early," I whined, and snuggled into Edwards rock hard chest. He laughed. "Come on Bells, I swear, I'll let you nap as much as you want when we get back." He joked. Ever since I had gotten pregnant, I have been taking more and more naps. I couldn't help it! I was just so tired.

"It's not my fault your baby is making me so tired." I grumbled. "I know, that's usually my job." He said, with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He leaned over to kiss my lips but I turned my head the other way. "Edward," I complained. "I have morning breath." I don't know what your talking about," He said kissing my cheeks, then the tip of nose. "You always smell and taste like heaven to me,"

I sighed as his lips touched mine gently. We kissed for about a minute before Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "Go get dressed," He said placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I went through my usual bathroom routine. I caught a glimpse of stomach in the mirror. I was only 3 months along but I was already starting to show, not much though, It was hardly more than a mere bump, but it was still there.

I then put on a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt, since it was only my dad I didn't bother much. I brushed my hair and pulled it back in a loose braid. I put some eyeliner on. Alice would kill me, if she saw how little make-up I had put on after she had taken the pains to show me how to apply it, but whatever.

"You look beautiful," Edward said when I came out of the bathroom. "Hmmm." Was all I said, we went downstairs to get me some breakfast. Alice and Jasper felt really bad for messing around with all my food, so they restocked the fridge. The entire Cullen clan, save Carlisle and Rosalie were in the kitchen. "Mornin Bella, Edward." Esme and Alice called. Jasper and Emmett were absorbed in a game of chess. "Checkmate," Emmett called. "You cheat," Jasper said pointing an accusing finger at Emmett. " Jazz, Emmett won fair and square," Alice said. Jasper grumbled and demanded a re-match to which Emmett happily complied. I made my self a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. "Uhh, she's doing something for me." Edward said. "What?" I asked suspiciously. "You'll see," He said nervously. "She already finished ,"Emmett said. Suddenly Alice slapped a hand over her forehead. "Esme, did you tell her we changed the color?" She asked. A look of Panic crossed Esme's face as she shook her head. "Colors for what?" I asked. "Nothing," Alice said and dashed out of the room, I assumed she wanted to call Rosalie. "What are you all hiding from me?" I asked accusingly." Nothing," Everyone, said, innocently though I didn't buy it. "Let's go," Edward suggested. "Fine," I grumbled as we walked to the garage.

As soon as I saw my truck I freaked out. "Edward, What did you do to my truck?" I yelled. He grimaced, obviously not expecting my reaction to be so intense. "I didn't Rosalie did." He said calmly. "But I thought she liked me again," I wailed. "She, does," Edward assured. "I asked her to," I stared at him bewildered. "You asked Rosalie to freakin' wreck my truck? Edward how the hell am I going to drive-" Edward cut me off "Bella, do you honestly think that I am going to let you drive in your condition?" he said bored. Oh my god! Was he serious? "Edward, I am pregnant not brain damaged!" I all but yelled at him. He sighed and gave me a hug.

"I can't lose you," He breathed against my neck. I softened. "I'm sorry, it's the hormones I swear" I said. He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose. "Come on, let's go see Charlie so he can blow my head off." He said faking enthusiasm. I shook my head. _Men. _We got onto the car, and Edwards compositions played softly from the stereo. _Breathe._ I reminded myself. Edward rubbed soothing circle's on my wrist. I stared up at him adoringly. I was so lucky to have such an amazing husband. He kissed my wedding ring and smiled at me. I smiled back.

We arrived at Charlie's all to soon. "Breathe, love," He reminded me. Suddenly his expression changed to worry. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. "I think it best if you saw for yourself." Edward said nervously. He turned off the ignition and we knocked on the door.

A very flustered looking Charlie opened the door. His hair was rumpled and he had a look on his face that made him look twenty years younger. "Hey,kids, err… I wasn't expecting to see you today." He said as he let us in. "We were in the neighborhood so we decided to drop by." Edward said politely.

Suddenly a young woman walked down the stairs. She looked like she was only a few years older than me. She had russet skin, and brown eyes. She was very pretty, but what was she doing at my dad's house? She came down the stairs and kissed Charlie on the check.

Oh. OH MY GOD! "Hey Charlie whose this?" She asked. Charlie looked like he wished the floor beneath him would open up and swallow him whole. "Kate, this is my daughter Bella, and her husband Edward." Kate greeted us both warmly, I managed a weak smile. "Kate Black," She said . "I didn't know Jake had a sister called Kate," As soon as I uttered the name, Edward sucked in his breath. I wanted to take it back but I knew I couldn't. The only consolation I could give him was to put my hand in his.

"I'm his cousin, I came down here for Emily's wedding." She explained. Emily had gotten married last month , though none of the Cullen's including myself were invited. None of the Quilletes even showed up at my wedding either, though we sent them invitations.

"How long will you be here?" Edward asked. "The original plan was that I'd only stay a few weeks," She gave a sideway glance toward Charlie, "But I dunno, I'm starting to like it here, I'm staying a little while longer before I do anything permanent," She pecked Charlie on the lips, then she waved goodbye to us and left.

"Gee, dad are you sure her mummy lets her wear makeup?" I asked sweetly as soon as I heard the front door close. Charlie blushed. "That's not fair Bells," He said quietly. "I'm sorry," I said. "It's just that she's so, young, I hope you know what your doing."

"I do Bella," He said leading us into the living room. We all sat down. "So, what brings you two around?" Oh shit. "Dad, Edward and I have news." I said slowly. He nodded for me to continue. I glanced frantically at Edward . He got the message and took over. "You see Charlie, Bella is pregnant." He said and he said so casually too, like he was announcing what we were having for lunch.

Charlie's whole face turned purple. "What?" He yelled. "Bella how could you? After everything your mum and I went through." Tears welled up in my eyes. "And you , " Charlie yelled turning to Edward. "How could you?" Charlie yelled for a good-half a hour calling Edward a number of names. We let him go on until he ran out of steam. He sighed and sat down. He put his head in his hands. "Dad, Are you okay?" I asked worried. He nodded. "Just promise me you two will do this right okay?" He said. "We will," Edward assured him. "You know Charlie, For a minute there I thought you were going to try and shoot me again."

"For a minute there, I almost did." Charlie replied. Then we all laughed. We stayed for a few minutes and then we left. We arrived at the Cullen mansion to see all the Cullen's looking guilty in the living room. "What did you guys do?" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing," Everyone chorused, the guilty looks swiped off their faces faster then you could say run.

"How did things go with Charlie?" Carlisle asked. "Better, then we expected. He didn't try to shoot me." Edward said so proudly that I had to laugh, everyone else joined in. Then Alice gave Edward a look. So Edward bid adieu to everyone and led me upstairs to our room. He laid me on the bed and gave me a soul searing kiss. He gently undid my braid and pulled my shirt up. He was about to pull my pants down when I stopped him. "The baby," I said. "I already asked Carlisle" He said his eyes filled with lust. "He said it was ok if we you know." I didn't complain after that. We gave ourselves to each other until we or I should say I was to tired to go on.

**Oh my what can the Cullen's be hiding? lol. Please rate and reveiw . Cookies, and cheese cake for all those who do. by the way does anyone have anyideas for chapter seven? I am experiencig writers block. Help! **


	7. Distractions

**Thanks to ****xLoopiloox**** for helping me with this chapter.  
**

Distractions

"Alice, you better tell me what the hell is going on before I freakin karate-chop you!" I screamed. "Your hormonal so I'll forgive you for that," Alice said placidly. Being six months pregnant was no walk in the park. I glowered at her. "Alice, did you get the flowe-aaa" Rosalie cut off when she saw that I was in the room. "oh, hi, Bella." She said nervously. We were getting along better now, much to the family's relief.

"Not you too," I wailed. "What did I do?" she asked innocently. I grumbled something incoherent and stalked out of the living room. I tried to focus on my breathing, as I tried to calm myself down. I headed to my refugee via the kitchen. Mmm I wonder if there were any more donuts left. Success! I found one. I bit into one chocolate donut and then I died and went to heaven.

Epov:

Alice wanted me to get Bella out of the house, because as she put it she needs to prepare, but where could I take Bella that would require her to get all dressed up? _Edward you better get her out off the house fast. _Rosalie thought._ she better look fabulous when you came back or you'll pay._ Alice promised. I cringed._ Women._ Thank god my wife at least was better, that is when her hormones weren't getting the best of her. The only person who found my wife's hormone amusing was Emmett.

I knew where I'd find her. She was probably in the kitchen. Lately Bella would eat anything that didn't eat her first. Except for fish. She had completely gone off fish. Wouldn't let any near the house.

I walked into the kitchen to see my wife practically making love to the donut. She'd bite into the donut agonizingly slowly, then she'd lick chocolate icing of her fingers. It was sinful, what she was doing and it was making me ever so hard. I wanted nothing more than to place her on the counter push my slacks aside and plunge into- NO! bad Edward. Focus. I had to remind myself.

"Hey honey," I said. hoping she wouldn't note how husky my voice sounded. "Hey," She said. She thankfully finished the donut. "Do I have any chocolate on my face?" She asked. "No," I said. "I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me." Bella narrowed her eye at me. "Are you high?" She asked. "Why would I want to go shopping?."

" We have to get a present for Carlisle. On account of his uhh… success of delivering thous um… Quints. last night. It was his first time you know. " I said. It wasn't exactly a lie and I desperately prayed she'd buy it. "Okay," she said. "Just give a human minute." I nodded, as she walked into the bathroom. My thoughts drifted towards this morning. Bella and I were both in the shower and she had- _Edward! Do you mind!_ Damn. "Sorry Jazz," I called.

Bella walked back into the kitchen. "Ready," she said brightly. Her mood swings were so unpredictable one minute she was as gentle as a lamb the next she was ready to bite my head off. Suddenly Bella gasped her eyes widened as she clutched her belly. "Bella?" I said fear raking through my body. "Honey, are you okay?" I asked worried. "Edward, the baby," she said. "Whats wrong?" I said still worried. "The baby kicked." She gushed. She grabbed my hand and put it onto her belly. I felt it. My child kicked. Fatherly pride raaced through me. "Wow," I said. "Ya., wow," she agreed. I stood there gazing into her beautiful brown eye's my hand still on her belly though the child had stopped kicking.

"We better go," I said reluctantly. She nodded as we got into the car and headed to the mall.

BPOV:

It wasn't crowded. Was all I could think. Thank god. "What should we get him ?" I asked. "Who?" Edward asked. "Carlisle." I said then it hit me. I glared at him. "You lied didn't you?" I asked bewildered. He gave me my favorite crooked smile. Damn him he knew I couldn't resist when he smiled like that. "How else was I going to get you to come shopping with me?" He asked. "You are unbelievable," I said. "Oh come on, please," He pleaded using the full force of his golden eyes on me. I gave in. "Fine, " I said. God I was such a push over.

. Edward seemed to know exactly where we were going. We arrived in front of a maternal boutique and we both walked in. "I know, you need new clothes." He said. I blushed. "Thanks." I said. Latley I had taken to wearing Edward shirts because my stomach was getting so big and I was to lazy to go shopping. I was now suddenly greatful toward him. "What about this?" Edward said holding up a high waisted blue dress. "It's pretty, "I said. He handed me the dress. I picked up a few other items and went into the dressing room to change.

Epov:

The saleswoman was getting on my nerves. She looked about fifty and had a motherly look on her face though there wasn't anything motherly about her thoughts. _Oh goodness. The girls pregnant? My, she's so young. Kids these days. I bet the young man got her pregnant then out of regret married her. I give it a few months. Parent's really should try to raise their kids better._

I growled inwardly. Nosey old bag of bones. "What do you think?" Bella said coming out of the dressing room in the drees I had picked out for her. She look gorgeous. "You look beautiful," I said. She blushed. "Would you mind keeping that on?" I said remembering Alice's threat. She better not touch my cds."You'll have to pay for that first." The saleswoman said acidly. "Oh of course," Bella said brightly. She changed into her old clothes and picked up all the clothes she had tried on and placed it on the counter. " 400," The woman said. I paid her and Bella and I headed out. I begged Bella, to go put the dress on, after some persuasion she complied. She really was beautiful. we shopped a bit more but then she said "I'm hungry," So we headed to the food court. I made Bella sit at a table. I then went to buy her some cheese covered **New York fries. **

BPOV:

I was so damn hungry. God, I could eat a horse. Suddenly I saw a familiar face in the crowd. Jacob? No, it can't be. I craned my neck not trusting my eyes, but he was gone. Get a grip Bells. I thought to my self.

Edward came back with food and I ate. "I think we should head home," Edward said, while I ate. I shrugged indifferently.

As soon as we arrived at the Cullen mansion I knew something was up there were to many cars. "Edward what's going on?" I asked suspiciously. "You'll see," He said grabbing the bags and opening my door.

I opened the front door and……

"SURPRISE!" yelled practically everyone I know, save the Quiletes. I heard Edward chuckle from behind me as I gaped. Every flat surface was covered in yellow flowers and candles. I smiled and went to greet the guests. "Bella?" I heard someone call. "Mom?" I said. "Honey congratulations." She squealed as she hugged me. "It happened sooner than I expected, but still, Im going to be a grandma!" I laughed. "Thanks ma,"

The party was great. Though it was sort of awkaward when Charlie introduced mom to Kate, my mom was startled but was nevertheless happy for Charlie. I both thanked and apologized to all the Cullen's and they all laughed good naturedly and told me not to worry about it. When the last guest left I headed upstairs for bed but Alice stopped me.

"You haven't gotten our present yet," She complained. "And we worked so hard on it to," Emmett added. "What more could you guys possibly give me?" I asked. "You'll see," Rosalie said smiling we all headed upstairs to a room right across Edward''s room. Edward was close behind me. "Close your eyes," He whispered into my ear. I did.

"Open," He said when the door to the room creaked open. I did. Then I gasped, my eye's filled with tears. It was a nursery. My baby's nursery. It was creamy white and there were loads of toys scattered around. It had an 1850's air about it. "Do you like it ," Esme said expectantly. "I love it," I said. "Thank you," I leaned into Edward,and we both just stared at it. I don't know how long we stood there. The others drifted off giving us some privacy.

Later that night Edward and I went to bed and I dreamed happy dreams as Edwards lullaby, rocked me to sleep.

CPOV:

"Darling, what are you thinking?" Esme asked as we watched TV. "I'm going to be a grandpa." I said. She laughed. "I know love, isn't it wonderful,"

"Indeed," I said, I kissed her perfect lips when suddenly the door bell rang. I glanced at my watch. Midnight who could be calling at this ungodly hour. I opened the door to reveal a very angry looking Jacob Black.

"We need to talk."

**Oh my god a cliffhanger. I'm so evil. lol. Please review Asap and i promise I'll update as soon as i can. Virtual hugs to all those who reviewed. by the way check out Vanityfair16's story Imortal Beloved.**


	8. treaty

Treaty

_"We need to talk,"_

CPOV:

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I said walking out of the house and closing the door behind me. Esme followed of course. "The treaty," Jacob said. "You broke the treaty," His anger was apparent and he was shacking. If I didn't attempt to calm him down I knew he'd turn.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Esme said. "Jacob we haven't _bitten_ anyone." Hurt shadowed his eyes but it was gone as soon as it had come on to his face. "Yet," He muttered, I don't believe he wanted us to hear but we did. The hurt was replaced by resentment.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid you filthy leech?" Esme cringed but Jacob went on. "I am very well aware of Bella's... uhh... condition." It took me a moment to figure out what he was saying. Ah, yes, of course. Bella's pregnancy would of course come down hard on another lover who's love was unrequited. But what did he expect? She already married Edward.

"Jacob, I know that Bella's pregnancy must be very hard on you but I don't see how..." Jacob looked like he was going to be sick on the word pregnancy. "It has everything to do with the treaty." He yelled. "Edwards the father, that means the child's half leech meaning that your bringing in another leech to the world in Forks territory. " I gaped at him. He had managed to twist the words of the treaty.

"But the child's not born yet." Esme added hastily. Jacob snarled. He had obviously not considered this." If the the.. _thing _is born here. Then you better prepare yourselves for a war." He gritted out and without so much as a goodbye he turned around and burst into his wolf form and ran off.

Thank god for Esme. But how will Edward and Bella handle this? The poor things would be devastated . "Oh Carlisle, what are we going to do?" Esme asked worried. I gathered her into my arms and said. "I don't know love, I don't know,"

Bpov:

I didn't want to get up. "Bella come on, Carlisle said it was something important," Edward said, pulling on his shirt. Easy for him to say, He didn't have something that was karate-chopping my insides until i was sure that my insides had bruises.

"I'm to tired I wailed pulling the cover over my head. After a few seconds Edward came over and pulled it down, "Please?" He asked. "Fine," I grumbled. "Help me up Romeo," he pulled me gently to my feet. It took me a moment to gain balance. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I wasn't in the mood to brush my hair or change.

I went downstairs in a pair of flannel pants and an oversized shirt that said 'I'm with stupid'. I also had bed head. Edward of course looked like a Greek god. "Interesting look," Emmett commented. "You try being six months pregnant, and see how much you like it," I growled. "Ahh.. I'm sensing the presence of hormones," Emmett said. "Don't make me hurt you," I said. Emmett broke into fits of laughter. "Emmett, never engage a pregnant woman, their tougher than they look," Alice giggled. "Stop patronizing my wife." Edward said coming to my rescue . I yawned. "What does Carlisle want anyway? I said sinking into the sofa beside Rosalie.

"I don't know, He won't let me in. I can't read his mine." Edward said.Right on cue a very agitated looking Carlisle walked into the room followed by an equally worried looking Esme. He paced the length of the room . While everyone stared at him curiously.

"We have to leave," He said. "As soon as we can,"

"Carlisle, you said it yourself it's to risky for her to travel, especially in her condition." Edward protested. "Can't we stay a bit longer?" Alice asked. "It's out of my hands ," Carlisle said defeatedly. "We had an unexpected visit last night?" Esme said slowly. "From whom?" Jasper asked. "Jacob Black." Carlisle said.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room became very tense. Everyone waited fore my reaction. I felt nothing. I missed Jacob, it was true, but the sound of his name didn't make my heart jump for joy like it did with Edward. Edward was my life now. "What did he say," I said calmly.

"He twisted the words of the treaty. Your baby.. he. The treaty stated that we weren't allowed to turn anyone, your child is half-vampire soo..." He trailed off. I had never seen Carlisle agitated before. I couldn't believe Jacob. After I had spent all this time worrying about him he turns around to do this? It was too much.

"We managed to talk to him. We are safe until the baby is born but after that…"

"A war." Jasper finished. "Let em come, we can take them." Emmett said. He was so sure of himself. "No." I said quietly. My throat had gone dry. " I won't let anyone fight for me. Not again. We'll leave now."

"We still have 3 more months Bella," Esme said gently. "I'll relocate us as soon as I can, " Jasper said. He got up and left the room. "But what about the baby…" Edward said. "Edward," Alice said offended. "Chill, your fully equipped with a psychic and a doctor,"

Edward sighed. "I suppose it would be alright. " He said. "I want to pick the next location," Emmett announced exited. "Hey Jasper," He called. "I wanna go to Ireland." He rushed out of the room. Well at least some things never changed.

Edward came over and kissed my forehead. He sat next to me and stroked my head. "Bella?" He asked. Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle and Esme excused themselves a few minutes before to go make arrangements. "It's not like Jake to do something like this," I whispered. "Maybe if I go talk to him." Edward tensed. "Bella, I don't want him within twenty feet of you or our baby." He said.

I nodded. "Okay," I said. "Honey I'm scared. I'm worried about the baby. What if Jake does something? What if he kills me or…" Edward groaned. "Please love, don't talk like that I can't bear it."

I don't know how long we sat there. Edward, cuddling me. "Bella, I came up with a new piece. Would you like to hear it? It's for the baby," He said shyly. "of course." He headed to the piano and a composition that sounded somewhat like my lullaby filled the air. "Edward," I gasped. "It's beautiful." I said, when he had finished. He smiled. "Thank you, I just hope the little one likes it too."

Oh yeah, that reminded me. "Edward, we haven't come up with any names for the baby ." He looked sheepish. Actually, I already came up with a name," I narrowed eyes at him. "Lets hear it. "I was thinking that if it was a girl I want to name her Annabelle, after my two favorite women in the world.You and my mom."

"I thought your moms name was Elizabeth." I said. "It is, " Edward said. "Her middle name was Ann."

"Oh," I said. "Do you like it ? " He asked. "I love it, it's perfect. Annabelle Masen Cullen. It works. But what if it's a boy?" I asked. "No clue," He said. "How about, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the 2nd ?" I asked. He thought for a minute. "If that's what you want." He said finally. "What do you think?" I said patting my swollen stomach. "Do you like it?" The baby kicked in approval. Edward laughed. "I don't think, it can answer love," He said.

"On the contrary, it already did," I said. "The baby kicked once. I believe it's a yes," Edward looked shocked. "Then how do you know if the baby is saying no,"

"Easy, it literally Karate-chops my insides." Edward laughed and I joined in. I forgot all about Jacob and the stupid treaty, but somewhere in my heart I knew that something bad was going to happen.

**I'm probaby not going to be able to post much until june 12 cauze thats when my finals end(wish me luck!). Though i will try my best. Please rate and review. btw check out my new poll!**


	9. Worries

Worries

**Not the most intresting chapter i know, and not the longest, but my teachers are giving me a shitloads of work. (pardon my language, I'm just so tired!) No flames please.**

Charlie was engaged. Engaged! To Jacob's cousin no less. I mean they've only been dating for a few months, He says it's love but then he was also in love with my mom and look how well that turned out. I suppose I could see his side of it though I mean it took Edward and I even less time to fall in love but at least we dated for like 3 years before we got engaged, but whatever, it's his life.

Their engagement party was in La Push but I couldn't go. La push was off limits to all the Cullen's, myself included besides I didn't know how the Quiltes would react if I showed up, but then Edward if he were human would probably have a stroke if he caught me anywhere near a werewolf.

"Bella?" Edward said softly. "Are you asleep?" He asked. "No," I replied. "What's bothering you love?"

"Charlie," I said. He understood. "Darling, I know how hard this is for you but we just can't risk you. Either of you," He said. "I'm sorry," I looked up at him confused. "For what?" I asked. "I'm robbing you of everything." He said his beautiful voice filled with self loathing. "Your not robbing me of anything, I chose to be with you and that choice has consequences but if I had to choose between loving you or leading a normal life I choose you." He smiled crookedly. "Ahh, Ever the passionate one," I blushed. "But, I'm glad," He said, I pulled his face down until his lips touched mine. We kissed for a few minutes but when I slipped my tongue into his mouth he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"Your too good at that, love, Carlisle said it's dangerous especially now that your seven months along." He said. "Edward, when are we leaving?" I asked impatiently. "Jasper is still looking , he and Emmett are not agreeing though," He scrunched his face up in annoyance. "Why?" I asked. "Emmett wants Ireland but Jasper wants Alaska, so now they've decided to have a bet to see who wins."

"What do they have to do?" I asked. Edward smiled. "The bet is who can last longest without touching his wife," I giggled. "Wow, that's intense, I'm betting on Jasper though, Emmett can't keep his hands off Rosalie." Last night while we were watching a movie I saw that Emmett kept slipping his hand on Rosalie's knee then working his way up to her thigh from under her skirt but as soon as he's hand got to it's destination Rosalie would pull his hand away and smack it, but he would just start all over again after a minute had passed.

He laughed. "I agree, Bella, I'm going hunting tomorrow, will you be ok? I'm leaving you with Carlisle." He said. "Fine, but I don't see why someone has to babysit me." I said annoyed. "Were just being careful, I'm afraid Jacob will go back on his word." I gulped. "Oh,"

Edward grabbed my chin. "I won't let him hurt you," He said. "I have complete faith in you," I assured him. He kissed my lips. "Go to sleep, love you'll need your rest." He began to hum my lullaby and I dosed off. "Edward," I said though I was half conscious, "Come back soon." He laughed. "I'll be back before you know it." He promised. "Liar," I heard him chuckle before I succumbed into a blissful sleep.

**Please rate and review. Next Chapter is Bella spending the afternoon with Carlisle, that should be intrsting! **


	10. The Talk

The Talk

**Don't you guys just love weekends? I do. It means i can have a brether. lol enjoy. Again. Sorry this is so short. I wrote it at like midnight so i was really tired. I just hate dissapointing you guys, so i wrote this anywayz.**

Edward left that morning it was too bad because I really did miss him like crazy when he left. Not that I'd ever let him know . " Good morning Bella," said Carlisle when I walked into the kitchen. I saw that he had laid out a plate filled with eggs and some hot toast along with a glass of steaming hot coco. "Carlisle," I stammered. "Did you make this?"

"Well, I didn't know what you'd like so, I just guessed." He said. I sat down and took a bite. It was not half bad. Oh who am I kidding it was delicious. "How is it?" He asked eagerly. "Good," I said. "Edward, never cooked for me." Carlisle smiled. "Your lucky. The last time Edward cooked was in 1970. I had a friend over for dinner and Edward decided he wanted to cook. The poor man had dieria for about a month."

I stared at him and then laughed and laughed.

Carlisle spent the rest of the morning telling me embarrassing stories about Edward. It was nice to know that my husband was just as imperfect as I am. Then the phone rang. Carlisle picked it up. "Hello?" He said. Then his expression changed. "oh, hello there Charlie," He said. I held my breath. I heard Charlie say something from the other side of the line."Bella's not feeling very well and I don't think it would be a good idea to make her come. Stress is not good for the baby." There was some frantic yelling on Charlie's side of the phone. "No, Charlie, she's not angry, please try to understand." Carlisle tried to sooth Charlie, I assumed he had succeed because he hung up.

He turned to me and said. "Oh Bella, please don't ," He stroked my head, only then did I realize that I was crying. "I'm sorry," I sniffled. "Don't apologize for having feelings," He said gently. "I know it's hard. " I cried into Carlisle shoulder for I don't know how long.

"So, Bella are you ready for your check –up?' He asked brightly after I had moped myself up. He was trying to distract me. How sweet. "Okay," I said. He led me up to his office. Carlisle had been performing my check-ups at the Cullen mansion. "Shouldn't you be doing this at a hospital ?" I asked for like the hundredth time. He didn't dodge my question this time. "Bella, this has never happened before, Vampires have never fathered children. I'm afraid that if we do this at a hospital someone might find out and the wrong person might become interested. Besides we won't even be here when the baby is born." I gulped. "Oh," Then it hit me with the force of a storm. "Wait, you mean I'm going to be having a home birthing." I yelled. Carlisle looked uncomfortable. "It's been a while since I last did this but I still remember how to perform one."

"Your still going to give me medicine, to take the pain away, right?" I asked eagrly praying he would say yes. Carlisle sighed. "Bella, I cannot in good consciences give you pain medicine. Not without machines. I wouldn't want to overdose you. I can give you herbal remedies that can ease the discomfort but that's all." I held up my hand. "So, I'm going to have to go through undulated heaving, screaming, and pushing and hoping?" He nodded. "It's not that bad, It will only hurt for some time, besides you've been through worse." He said. "Ya?" I said. my voice dripping with vehemence. "Did you ever give birth to a baby?"

"No, but I delivered a whole bunch of babies. Some of them home birthed mind you. Besides, I thought Edward already told you."

"Edward knew?" I asked. "Oh dear, " Carlisle said nervously. "He didn't tell you?" I shook my head. I was so going to kill Edward. After Carlisle was done checking me up, I went to my room and dialed Edwards number from my cell-phone. I got voice mail. "You are in so much trouble when you get home." I said, making sure to emphasis each word. I then hung up and went into the bathroom to take one long bubble bath while coming up with ways to torture Edward.

Epov:

"Emmett," Jasper and I yelled in usion. "Sorry," He said for the fifth time. His lusty thoughts were becoming way too much to bear. "Does this mean, I win?" Jasper asked. "Not a chance," Emmett snarled. "I haven't done anything. " Jasper smiled tauntingly. "Yet,"

"I wish you would," I complained. "Do you even hear yourself think?" Emmett growled. "What are you guys talking about?' Rosalie called. Followed by Alice saying "Ya, I thought we were here to hunt. " We glared at each other one last time before we went to hunt. I bagged a mountain lion. After we each ate our fill, we headed toward the car. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had one new message. I listened to it. Bella's angry voice sounded into the phone.

My brothers and sisters used their super human hearing to listen. Then everyone started laughing. "What did you do this time Eddie?" Emmett asked. "I wish I knew." I said miserably. "Well, our coach is always open to you, "Rosalie said which sent them all into another fit of laughter. "Oh, don't worry Edward, the madder she is the better the make-up sex." Alice hinted. "I don't think you and Bella have ever had a _real_ fight." Added Jasper. "Thanks Jazz," I said direly We headed home. Time to face the dragon.

**oh an angry bella is coming up next. Warning theres going to be some major Edward bashing in the next chapter.So be warned. Please review.Spread the love. Virtual hugs for all those who review.**


	11. suprises

Suprises

**So i wrote this when i was supposed to be working on hw so plz be nice and review.**

EPOV:

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," Bella yelled as soon as I entered our room. Her arms were folded and her face was as angry as hell. "Now honey," I tried to say soothingly. "Don't honey me," She growled. "When the hell where you going to tell me?"

Ok now I was completely confused. "What are you talking about?" I said. She looked heavenward. "Don't," She gritted out. "Act like you don't know what I'm talking about you lying… lying.. asshole. I found out from Carlisle dammitt! when the hell were you going to tell me?" Ahh yes, now I understood. "Bella, I was planning to tell you…" She snorted. "When? The day I was having the baby?" Yes! "No, baby, I just didn't want you to worry about it."

I edged closer towards her. She held up her finger. " Don't you dare come near me," She said. "Come on now Bella," I said still moving cautiously. She grabbed the closest thing object next to her which was a sculpture in the shape of a goose and threw it at me.

I ducked. Of course Bella was never any good at sports so it wasn't even within my range when she threw it. The sculpture crashed into a million pieces. "Alice will get mad, she got us that on our one year anniversary….."

"I don't care," She screamed. "The point is Edward you lied." Alright enough was enough. "Look, I'm sorry alright? But honey you know we can't do this at a hospital, it's never been done before not to a vampire. I love you and I love our child. Alice didn't see anything negative happen during the birthing and Carlisle knows what he's doing. Just trust me okay?"

She was softening I could tell, so I decided to close the distance between us. I embraced her and she hugged me back. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "Don't be. I blame the hormones not you," She giggled. I cradled her in my arms. I led her to the bed but she said "I don't want to sleep. Can't we go downstairs or something?" I shrugged. So we both went down.

Bpov:

I wasn't planning on letting Edward off the hook that easy but I just felt so tired.So I let him win. God the baby was making me so tired. Walking was even becoming a challenge.

Epov:

Emmett was smirking when we entered the living room. _Didn't give you any did she?_ I growled. The TV. was blaring and all three Cullen women were engrossed in a soap opera. "We heard all the shouting is everything ok?" Alice asked reluctantly tearing her eyes away from the T.V. "Fine," Bella said. "What are you watching anyways?"

"_Tonia,_"

"Really," Bella said interested. What episode is this? "50" Esme said. "It's after Tonia sleeps with Bobby," Rosalie added. Bella gasped. "But isn't he like her half brother," Alice nodded. "She doesn't know, her moms about to break it to her, and she is already pregnant with his baby."

"Wow," Bella said joining them on the sofa. I will never understand women's obsession with soap opera's. Jasper rolled his eyes, "How about we go outside?" He asked. I nodded and Carlisle and Emmett joined us.

"I am awfully sorry about what happened Edward, I thought you spoke to her about it," Carlisle said. "It's fine Carlisle" I said Leaning against the Volvo. Emmett hopped onto the back of Bella's truck and it groaned beneath his weight. Jasper sat on the trunk of Alice's car. "By the way you owe me big time, Edward," Jasper said. I looked at him confused then I understood. "You, calmed her down?" I said. "Dude, she was about to stab you," Jasper said. Dude? since when did Jazz use words like dude? He was probably watching some movie about a surfer or something. Emmett snickered. "I remember that one time you got Alice the wrong colored linen and then she stabbed you with a knife straight into your heart. " That had us all roaring with laughter at the memmory.Jasper scowled.

That only induced us to laugh harder. "I thought you were going to burst into dust, like those guys from that T.V. series, what was it called again?" I said.

"I believe it was Buffy: the vampire slayer." Carlisle said.

"That's the one," I said.

"Have you boys decided where we are going yet?" Carlisle asked. "No," Emmett said. "It's not that healthy for Bella to be traveling at this stage and then there is this whole treaty issue. I think it wise we move now, We should go to Alaska since that was our original plan." Emmett looked like he wanted to protest. "Emmett I won't let you endanger my wife and child over some bet. We will go to Ireland next time I swear." He grumbled but agreed._Finally i get to screw Rose. It's been like a week. wow i might as well have joined a church or something._I stiffled the urget to roll my eyes. We all walked back into the house after that. The girls were all sitting and chatting apparently whatever they had been watching ended. "Start packing," I said. "We will leave as soon as Jasper gets a flight out of here." They all nodded. "I'm hungry," Bella said. "What are you hungry for?" I asked. "Oh no,your not cooking for me I don't want to end up with dieria like that guy you cooked for back in 1970," Everyone roared with laughter. "Carlisle," I groaned. "Tell me you didn't," He looked sheepish. "He did, its nice to know your as imperfect as I am." She said blushing I smiled and went over to kiss her on the lips. "No PDA." Emmett shrieked covering his eyes. "PDA?" Bella asked confused. "Public Display of affection, I thought everyone knew that Brat," He said. "So what are you hungry for?"

"I know, I'll make tomato soup because you always turn as red as a tomato when you blush." Bella blushed. "Ahh see there it is." Which caused Bella to blush even deeper. After dinner Bella asked "Emmett, why do you call me Brat?" He smiled. "That's what I called my little sister Mary. You remind me of her. "

"Oh," Bella said. "That's nice. I always thought of you like a big brother even before I married Edward." Emmett smiled. "In the words of Emmett no PDA." Shrieked Jasper jokingly covering his eyes. Emmett made a face while everyone else laughed. "Shut up ," Emmett said thumping Jasper on the back of his head. Bella gigged. "I'm going to the bathroom, bye" After Bella was gone Esme said. "She is an angel Edward."

"I know, I'd rather never see heaven if it means spending eternity with her." I said. Everyone smiled sweetly and for once Emmett didn't crack any jokes. "She is a gift," Agreed Carlisle. "I can't wait to see the baby,' Alice chimed in. "Eeek.. if it's a girl I hope she'll be more girly than Bella because she really is a disappointment in that area." I laughed. "That's my Bella and I wouldn't want to change a thing about her, I can't wait to meet my son/daughter either."

"Edward!" I heard Bella yell.

I ran up the stairs as fast as my feet could carry me. Which was quite fast. I opened the door to the bathroom to see Bella on the floor her eyes wide open and a puddle of water in front of her. " I think.. My water just broke." she said.

**Ahh a cliffie I'm so evil lol. I dont think there is a tv show call tonia i just made it up and please reveiw. i want like at least ten reviews. thanks and check out my polls. Next chapter is again going to be mostly in edward point of veiw and then i'm changing back to Bellas pov. **

**btw check out my freinds story In the arms of a cullen by Vanityfair 16 and please reveiw it because sh worked super hard on it. thanks**


	12. pain

**Sorry if somme of the information is wrong but I've never had a baby before (thank god!) so bear with me. No flames.**

Pain

_"my water broke."_

Epov:

I stared at her. Oh My God this wasn't supposed to be happening she was only 7 months along. I picked her up and cradled her against my chest. "Carlisle!" I yelled. I ran to our bedroom and placed her on the bed. Bella was panting. "Edward," she moaned. "Shh, it will be alright love," I assured her.

Carlisle tore up the stairs when he saw Bella he yelled. "Esme, get my medical bag." He then went over to Bella. "Bella honey, I want you to take a deep breath," She was holding on to my hand very tightly her eyes filled with fear. She tried. "I can't," She complained. "Yes you can," I whispered into her ear. "Try love," She tried. That seemed to calm her down for about a minute. "Her contractions are getting closer together." Carlisle said calmly.

Esme appeared at the door carrying Carlisle's medical bag. Her eyes wide. She handed him the bag. "What can I do?" She asked. "Ice," Bella said. Esme nodded and came back up in record time with the ice firmly in hand. She handed it to Bella, but she was having another contraction. So, she placed it on the table. then she left. I assume she was afraid the smell of blood would be too much for her.

"Bella, relax its almost over," I said. Her gut wrenching screams made me want to clasp my hands against my ears and hide under a table. How could women survive such pain? I rubbed the ice against her forehead trying my best to sooth her. "I want to push," She complained. "A little longer honey," Carlisle said. He started mixing some herbs together and the he gave it to Bella. "Here, it'll ease the pain a little,"

She drank it. I was worried about her. What if she didn't make it? No, she would. I couldn't lose her. If she died. Life would have no meaning because she _was_ my life._ She'll be fine Edward_ thought Carlisle. I gave him a grateful smile but just then another contraction gripped Bella and she squeezed my hand even tighter. "It hurts," She said tears streaming down her face. "I know baby, It will be over soon."

"Ok, Bella you can start pushing now," Carlisle said. and she did._ Sweet Lord _she did. She pushed and pushed tears streaming down her face letting out tiny little screams along the way. It broke my heart because I knew I had done this to her. That's all I seemed capable of doing, Hurting her. "I can't," she said, her head falling back on the pillow. "Yes you can," Carlisle said. "Come on Bella push."

"You can do it," I said. She looked up at me , whatever she saw in my face seemed to give her strength because she then got up on her elbows and pushed. "I see a head, a brunette" Carlisle said. Bella half laughed half cried. My heard seared with joy. "What where you expecting a blonde?" Carlisle asked smiling. That motivated her to push. Then Bella dropped her head back on the bed and I heard a little cry. Then I was complete.

* * *

I leaned against the side of the bassinette watching _my daughter_ sleep. Bella lay on the bed behind me exhausted. We had long before bought another crib and placed it in our room. Carlisle had pronounced both mother and daughter healthy even though Annabelle was 2 months premature before he left. She was perfect. Her looks mirrored her mothers to perfection. I tentatively grazed my finger against her check fatherly pride flaring in my chest. She opened her eyes and I almost staggered back as I stared into the golden pools. I smiled at her trying to convey all the joy in my heart in that smile and I swear she almost smiled back she stared up at me as curiously as I stared back down at her.

I heared Bella laugh softly from behind me , her voice hoarse from all the screaming she had done earlier. "I love seeing you happy," She whispered. I smiled and went over to kiss her forehead. "I love," I said. "You have given me everything. This is one of the best days of my life," She smiled. "Mine too,"

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "Sore and tired but I'll live." Behind the door I heard Alice think _Come on Edward, we wanna see the baby.. , _followed by Esme thinking. _Edward, dear, I'm afraid Alice will break the door down if you don't open it._

_Come on Edward, I want to see my niece or nephew don't make me hurt you. _That was probably Emmett. "I'm sorry love," I said . "Come in." I called softly. The entire Cullen family rushed through the door and all made a beeline towards the crib where Annabelle was gurgling. Jasper kept his distance and stared at Annabelle curiously but happily. Rosalie looked softened and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme looked happy. Alice lifted her up from her crib . I was about to say something but Bella beat me to it "Careful... ," she called. "Relax, mom, I had littler sister to once before." Annabelle cooed to a very delighted Alice. "She's a perfect angel." Alice whispered. "Yes, she is," Bella said motherly pride echoing in her voice. Alice brought Annabelle over to her mother and placed her in her arms. Bella took her and smiled down at our tiny creation.

"What are going to call her?" Esme asked. Bella looked up. " Annabelle," She said softly. "Hia there Annabelle I'm your uncle Emmie," Emmett said inducing us to laugh. "She has your eyes, Edward," Rosalie whispered. There was nothing sad in her voice or thoughts she was genuinely happy. "Rosalie?" Bella said. "Yes?' Rosalie asked.

"We've been thinking about it and well we want you to be Annabelle's godmother." Rosalie gasped. "I'd be honored." She said. Bella smiled. Originally we wanted Alice to be the godmother but we finally decided on Rosalie as a sort of compromise and truce. Alice wasn't sad or disappointed but then again the little minx must have saw it coming. "Does this mean, I'm her godfather?" Bella laughed. "Yes Em,"

"Cool, " said Emmett smiling. "Say cheese Bella," Alice said holding a camera. Bella groaned. "No ,picture's please."

"It's not for you, it's for my niece." Bella pouted the she said fine. Alice first took a picture of Bella and Annabelle together. Then one of me, Bella, and my daughter. And finally one where the entire Cullen family was in the picture. Then Annabelle stared crying. Worry shadowed Bella's feature. "What did I do wrong?" she asked. "Nothing, Bella, she's just hungry," explained Carlisle. "Oh," Bella said. "She needs to be breast fed." Added Esme. Bella reddened. "How do I do that?" Bella asked. "I'll show you, it might have been a while but I still remember how these things work." She then shooed all the men out myself included. Though I was reluctant to leave.

"I have to watch _the godfather_." Emmett announced. "I have so much to learn." I laughed as I explained to him the duties of a real godfather, and that the Mafia had nothing to do with it but Emmett still insisted on watching the movie. So we watched it just to shut him up. After the movie I went back upstairs to spend some time with my wife and daughter. The girls had left long before and I leaned against the door as I watched Bella sing Annabelle to sleep. I then realized that I never heard my Bella sing and her voice was…. Amazing. She got up from the bed and placed a now sleeping Annabelle in the crib. She smiled when she turned and saw me. I led her to the bed and she fell asleep in my arms. I was complete. Years before my life was empty. Then Bella walked into it. A shining star in a world of darkness. She showed me love and beauty. She married me knowing fully well what I was capable of doing and she gave me a daughter. Today was one of the best days of my life comparable only to my wedding day.

Jacobpov:

"Jake what do you think?" asked Kate dressed in a floral skirt and a pink top. Her long black her tied in a braid. "Beautiful," I said. "Thanks," she said and then the door bell rang she met Charlie at the door . He said hello to me and Billy and then they headed to Port Angels. I walked out of the house and headed toward the beach.

I sighed Bella didn't come to the engagement party. Probably the leech didn't let her. I thought as I walked on the beach. My bare feet squishing in the sand. Or probably, it was because of my threat. I grimaced as pain raced through me. The other Quilletes agreed that the Cullen's had broken the treaty. But that was no excuse for Bella not to come to her dad's _engagement_ party. Charlie was so sad when Bella didn't show up.

The damn leech doctor told him that Bella was sick. Excuses. Excuses. I still couldn't believe that she was having the leeches baby! Could leeches even have them? I thought I still had a chance when she married him but know that she had a child on the way… A child was a permanent connection she would never leave him now. I lost the one thing I cared about the most to a l_eech_. A filthy leech. Anger flared in my chest. I'll make him pay. One way or another. I'll make him pay.

** Shakes head Bad jacob. Please reveiew. I had a really high tempreture of like 39.5 yesterday so i was really sick and i'm a bit better today. your reveiws are better than chiken soup so pleaseee reveiw. thank you. cookies and pie for all those who reveiw. and don't forget to vote on my polls.**


	13. Annabelle

**Sorry it took so long guys but as i mentioned before i'm getting shitloads of school this is probably the last peice i'll write in a while. i KNOW I ALWAS SAY THAT But then post something in like 2 days. But i really mean it this time. I HAVE to study.i don't wanna fail my finals! Lol. Also thanks for ur sweet comments i'm all better now. Okay I'LL SHUT UP . Enjoy**

Annabelle

BPOV:

I woke up to the sound of my daughter crying. I groaned and got ready to get up. "Shh .Go back to sleep I'll get her." Edward said.

"You can't breast feed." I replied looking up at him.

"Oh," he said, looking uncomfortable. He had obviously not thought about _that._ I smiled inwardly as I snaked my way out of his arms. Anna still petitioned for attention with her tiny squeals, crying for all she was worth. I rushed over to her crib all the while tugging my breast free from my nightgown..

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" I said. Anna wailed in response and continued to do so until she was happily chugging down on my milk. I cooed down at her as she drank. I couldn't believe that I was a mother. Me.

I admit that I never thought I would ever be a mom type but now that I had Anna in my arms, I confess that every hardship I had to go through in my life seemed worth it. I used to think that my heart belonged completely to Edward but now I realize that I was wrong, My heart didn't just belong to Edward anymore, it belonged to Annabelle to.

I heard Edward sigh from behind me. "Do you know how perfect you two look together?" He asked. I smiled. "You are glowing Bella, the last time I saw you this happy was the morning after our wedding night."

"Yeah, well you didn't look so bad yourself." I said. He chuckled as he gently stroked Annabelle's tiny head. She continued to suckle from my breast but then she started squirming indicating that she had had enough.

Edward held out his arms and I handed him Anna. I then proceeded to tuck my breast back into my dress. "I think you should burp her Edward." I said to him. He was rocking Anna, all the while stroking her back and occasionally placing dotting fatherly kisses on her head.

He stopped what he was doing when my words sank in. "Burp?" He asked. I grinned

"Put her over your shoulder and pat her gently on the back. When you hear her belch then you'll know you did your job right."

I had to laugh when a few minutes later Anna did burp and Edward boasted a look so proud one would have thought he'd just been crowned the king of Scotland.

Then he hummed Anna the song he had written her and she fell asleep. He placed her gently back into her crib. I yawned and made my way over to the bed. Giving birth was no easy feat. A few seconds later Edward joined me and I rested my head on his ice cold chest. "Bella?" He asked .

"Hmm…"

"Sweet dreams baby." He said kissing my forehead and I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

My dreams were anything but sweet.

_I was sitting in a corner and Anna was in my arms crying, I was scared. My hair was a mess but Edward wasn't there. I called out his name but he wasn't there and then Jacob's wolf form was in front of me growling. I was trapped. Tears streamed down my face. "No Jacob.. please… don't. Edward help….." I kept crying. "No, please don't hurt my baby." Jacob growled and then pounced on me and Anna. Then everything went black….._

I started up in bed. I was sweating and Edward wasn't in bed. I rushed to the crib and Anna wasn't there either. I ran out the room. I heard some sounds coming out of the nursery, so I rushed in to see Edward changing Anna's diaper. " Is that better?" He asked her. The task done. Anna merely cooed up at him.

"Oh thank God!" I said . Edward turned around. "Oh hi, Bella. Annabelle had a little accident so I decided to change her…………." He trailed off when he saw my expression. I plucked Annabelle from his arm and cradled her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Bad dream," I explained.

"Do you want to talk about it ?" He asked. I shook my head. I kissed Annabelle's head and then handed her back to him. I then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to go take my human minute now," I said. He smiled.

"Hurry back," He said.

I ran to the bathroom, pushing the bad dream out of my mind. Pull yourself together, I said to myself. I felt kind of dirty so I showered that morning. I don't usually like showering in the morning because it was so cold but today was an exception. I loved the feel of the hot water. I stayed under the shower until most of the hot water ran out.

Only then , did I get out, blow-dry and brush my hair, and get dressed. I wore a halter white sundress coupled with a pair of dainty white flats and I wore a whit head band.

I put on a bit of makeup. Alice would be proud. I suppose, I was getting used to the Cullen lifestyles now. This almost seemed normal. Almost. I went downstairs to find Esme feeding Annabelle from a bottle and Edward was apparently trying to make me breakfast.

He had changed so, know he wore a white shirt along with a pair of faded jeans. Esme wore an off-shoulder white knee length dress. Alice and Rosalie walked in and they two were dressed in white. Rosalie wore a black skirt , along with a faded white top that emphasized her cleavage, and Alice wore a short-short whit dress with a flower design on it.. Emmett and Jasper were even wearing white. Emmett was in a white polo shirt and Jasper was in a white button down shirt and both were wearing jeans. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen, but I was sure he wore white as well.

"Hi babe," Edward said. putting a bowl of cereal on the table. "I made you some eggs, but they burnt, so I decided to make you cereal instead. " I laughed and sat down to eat.

"He pretty much gave up after he burnt the sixth batch." Esme said. Making Emmett and Jasper snicker.

"Umm… why is everyone wearing white?" I asked. "Unless, it's some sort of strange coincidence."

Alice chuckled. "No, We all decided on wearing white today because we are baptizing Anna!" Alice said. "You look great Bella, really. And your wearing the right color to. All those lessons paid off. though you do need a tad bit of concelar under your eyes."

"No she doesn't, she's perfect." Edward said resting his hands on my shoulder. " What do you mean baptized? Why am I the last to know about this?" I asked, ignoring Alice's remark.

"Your not," Jasper assured me.

"We came up with the idea last night." Rosalie said.

"While you were sleeping," Emmett said.

"Carlisle, is going to do it. He's preparing for the ceremony." Said Esme.

"Your not mad are you darling?" Edward asked. I sighed and shook my head. "I guess not." I said. Esme then put Anna on her shoulder and patted her on the back.

"Is she done yet Esme?" Wailed Alice as I put my finished bowl into the sink.

"Alice………….. " I said in a warning tone.

" Relax mommy, I'm not going to bite…." Alice promised which only caused her to get evil glares from both me and Edward.

"It's was a joke." Alice said defensively. Just then Annabelle burped. "Finally." Alice said. I picked her up from Esme's arms and headed upstairs with Alice and Rose close at my heel. "Rosalie you dress Anna, and Bella you come with me." Alice said crisply. I reluctantly handed my baby over to Rosalie and followed Alice. It was pure torture being away from Anna, it was almost as bad as being away from Edward. Alice touched up my make up and put on the concelar she was dying to put on me. She also forced some jewelry on me. Though only piece's of jewelry I ever wore was my bracelet and my wedding ring. I was thankful that the jewelry Alice made me wear was simple and small.

Then we all headed downstairs to the living room. Rosalie handed me Annabelle and then Carlisle began to perform the ceremony it was beautiful and simple and plain perfect. Alice videotaped the whole thing. I really didn't see the point in it . the ceremony that is. and I think everyone was doing it just for Edward and Carlisle because they were the only religious ones in the family. Carlisle baptized her as Annabelle Mason Cullen just as Edward and I intended." It was beautiful Carlisle," I said to him, when the ceremony was over.

He smiled. " Thank you, May I?" He said stretching his arms out. I smiled and handed him Annabelle and he cooed down it. She made happy noises that delighted him. He walked away from us, muttering sweet nonsense to her. Alice followed him videotaping the whole thing. Alice had become obsessed with videotaping stuff and taking pictures,. Unfortunately her usual targets were Annabelle and Jasper. Though I don't think they minded. Jasper because he was besotted with Alice and Anna, well Anna didn't understand anything.

Edward came over from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist . I leaned back into his arms. "I love you," I said.

"I love you to," He said a smile in his voice. He kissed me and I sighed and parted my lips, he slowly turned me towards him and deepened the kiss a bit then he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

I pouted. "You don't play fair, Edward."

He smiled. "Never said I would. Bella?"

"Hmm…" I said. Then suddenly it hit me. Annabelle was born in Forks. Oh my God the treaty! I pulled away from Edward frightened. "The treaty," I said. "Edward what are we going to do about the treaty?" Suddenly the room turned quite. The once happy atmosphere turned tense. Annabelle gurgled oblivious to the danger approaching.

Suddenly a sense of calm spread across the room like wildfire. Everyone turned and smiled at Jasper as if to say thank you. "Emmett and I already figured it out." He said.

"We will drive half the way then ride a plane to Alaska," He continued. "We leave in a week."

"Why a week?" I asked.

"Because I need time to fake our deaths. These things don't happen overnight." Emmett said smiling. " The story is going to be. We all went out for a nice family drive, then we get into an accident and die. "

"You just want to blow up a car," Rosalie said annoyed. Emmett shrugged but didn't deny it.

Everyone was quite, "How about we all go for a picnic?" Alice chimed in. Everyone agreed. I didn't bother telling them that vampire couldn't eat. We all went upstairs to change. I dressed myself then I dressed Anna and got her bag ready. This should be interesting.

**Voila. What do you think? I PERSONALLY don't like this chapter much but i'll let you guys decide.I have never been to a baptizing ceromony so thats why i haven't explained the ceremony. Take care people! and well Review and check out my polls.**


	14. fun with the cullens

**I know i said i wouldn't post anything but you guys have been reviewing so faithfully that i said hey you know what i can manage to give them another chapter so voila,  
**

Fun with the Cullen's

Epov:

I watched Bella dress my baby. They looked so much alike, yet so different. Anna had Bella's looks it was true but she had a bit of me in her to. "There you go sweetie," Bella said. Bella truly was beautiful inside out. So selfless, so giving, and I had a feeling Anna would be no different than her mother in that respect.

"So are you just going to continue staring or are you going to join us?" Bella asked me smiling as she rocked Annabelle in her arms. I grinned "I'm sorry, you two just look so perfect together, I'd hate to ruin such a lovely picture." She snorted.

"No, we don't look perfect." I raised an eyebrow at her.

.

"Oh?" I asked walking up to her.

She nodded. "Ahh, now we look perfect." I grinned, comprehending her meaning , she wanted me there. I was part of the picture. I kissed her full lips. Annabelle cooed. I frowned at Bella.

"Mrs. Cullen, I do believe you have hogged my daughter long enough, bring her over this instant."

"I am dreadfully sorry Mr. Cullen." She said faking a southern accent. "I did mean to. Honest." Then she laughed passing me Anna.

"Hia, honey." I said to Anna as Bella packed her bag. Anna gurgled. Her golden eyes shining with intelligence. Her fragility scared me, she was even more breakable than Bella.

"All done," Bella announced" lets go."

I strapped Anna into her baby seat in the car. The others had taken Emmett's car. I suppose they wanted to give me and Bella some time alone with Anna.

BPOV:

Edward was driving at human speed, usually he would be going so fast one would think he was driving in a race or something.

"Your going slower," I observed.

"I don't want to upset Anna's stomach or scare her. She is so fragile Bella, more so than you, and it scares me."

I smiled at him reassuringly. "You would never hurt her." He sighed. " I hope not, I will never forgive myself if I do. "

The ride took longer than usual but that was fine. The silence was comfortable. Edward's compositions echoed around the car . They seemed to soothe Anna as much as they soothed me because she was asleep within minutes.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough ," Alice complained when we finally arrived at the spot. It was a wide open space lush with greenery.

"Don't start," Edward said, easing Anna out of the baby seat. She was wide awake now. I threw a blanket on the grass and sat down on it. Anna was already stirring in Edward's arms. He sat down beside me and sat her up in lap. Her eyes shone with interest as she watched Emmett and Jasper fool around with the ball.

"Who's up for some football ?"Emmett yelled. All the Cullen save, Edward, Esme and myself agreed. I could see that Edward was itching to go so I plucked Anna from his arms and said. "Go."

He looked at me "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Go ," I repeated. So he did. It was very interesting watching them play. Especially Carlisle, football was a rough game and I had a hard time imagining the gentle doctor tackling his family. It was actually pretty funny when Carlisle tackled Jasper but it was even funnier when tiny little Alice tackled Emmett.

Esme refereed the game amiably .

"Rose, go long," Emmett yelled. Rosalie shrieked and ducked away from the ball Alice grabbed it and scored a goal. "Rosy," Emmett groaned "you were supposed to catch it."

Rosalie stared at him in disbelief she held up her perfectly manicured hands at him and said. "But, I just got my nails done." Emmett slapped a hand against his head and Esme ad I laughed. Nonetheless the game continued. Emmett made sure no one passed the ball to Rosalie.

"See, baby," I said to a very exited Anna. "Daddy has the ball and he is now passing it to Uncle Jasper who is going to score a goal." I said. I really had no idea how the game worked I just told Anna what I saw. Jasper threw the ball but then it just stopped. In the air. It just hung there. Everyone stopped it was as if the whole world had gone still. The ball gravitated towards us and it landed smack dab in Anna's lap. She giggled delightedly and began playing with it. She'd put it in her mouth and suck on it then shed pull it and look at it and sometimes hit it repeatedly on the ground. A 3 day old baby was not strong enough to do that. At least not an average one. Well, it seems she inherited Edwards super strength.

Jasper was the one who finally broke the silence. "Well, this is interesting," he said. All the Cullen crowed around us and sat down.

"I'll say," Emmett agreed.

"Well, something like this was bound to happen I mean she is Edwards daughter, vampire genes seem to be hereditary." Carlisle mused.

Alice giggled. "That was so awesome," She squealed. "Though I wish I had video taped it. " My mouth fell open.

"y-you knew?" I squeaked

"Duh," She replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Edward said . He was just as shocked as I was.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked.

Edward scowled at her.

"Telekinesis," Rosalie said.

"I beg your pardon?' I said.

"Telekinesis." Jasper explained. "Is the power to move objects with ones mind."

"Oh," I said looking down at Anna, I found it hard to believe that something so innocent and tiny could posses so much power, but then again we had Alice who looked innocent, and was small but she was tougher than she looked.

"Cool," Emmett breathed. He took the ball from Anna, and held it away from her. Anna made a sound as if to say, "Hey," and the ball levitated from his outstretched hand back to her. Edward smacked the back of Emmett's head. "Ow," He complained. "What did I do?"

Edward glared at him and said. "stop teasing my daughter."

"Easy Eddie, boy, I was just curious." Emmett said.

The rest of the day went on beautifully, We played games, laughed and messed around. The air started to get chilly and it was twilight, I had hardly noticed the time fly by. "Let's go home," Esme suggested. So we packed our gear and headed home. I bathed and tucked Anna into bed. I went down stairs and joined the others in the living room. "Karaoke time," Alice said.

"No," I said horrified.

"Yes," Alice, said.

"Please, love?" Edward said.

"Fine," I said. "But not too loud, I just tucked Anna in"

"I get to go first, "Emmett said excitedly. He always liked to pick love songs and then mess around with the words until the song sounded ridiculous. It was pretty funny actually. Just then the phone rang. I picked it up, "Hello?" I said.

"Hey, honey," Charlie said.

"hi dad," I said nervously. Everyone stilled. In the midst of it all we had completely forgotten about Charlie. "How you been?"

"Good, how are you? How's the pregnancy going?"

"Oh, you know, it's really taking a toll on me I'm tired out of my mind half the time." I said. I figured he shouldn't know about Anna, it would just be harder for him when we faked our deaths.

"How's Kate?" I asked.

"Good, but she's worried about Jacob,"

I stiffened. "Oh?"

"He misses you a whole lot honey, look I know your married to Edward and your having his baby but that doesn't mean you have to forget about Jake, he said you were ignoring him. Wouldn't speak to him. " So that's the story now is it? I was ignoring Jacob?

"He knows where to find me if he wants to talk to me." I said.

Charlie sighed. "Just talk to him okay?" He said." Please, for me."

"Okay," I lied and hung up.

"So Jacobs blaming you know is he?" Edward said angrily. He had obviously been listening to my conversation. I shrugged.

"I suppose it's easier for him this way, to blame me. That way what he is doing wouldn't feel wrong."

"Bull shit." Emmett replied. "The dogs crossed the line how dare he blame you when its his own damned fault? Is he on crack or something? ."

"Emmett," Rosalie said noting my expression. "Don't."

Edward led me upstairs .

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I don't know Edward. I want to leave now, I'm scared. This isn't like Jacob."

"Shh, we have it under control. We are leaving soon, I promise."

I scowled. "I'll feel better once we are out of here." I said. He kissed me.

"Soon," He promised and then he hummed my lullaby and I feel asleep in his big strong arms. The safest place, I knew.

**hope you enjoyed it. check out vantiyfair16's story and review, check out my polls and wish me luck. My finals are in two weeks ahhhhh!**


	15. Bonding

**I know its been forever since i last updated but i had finals and now i am officially done. whoohoooo yay anywayzs enjoy.**

Bonding

Epov:

"Anna this is a C major," I said directing my daughters small chubby finger towards the piano key. The sound of the note echoed around the room. She looked up at me her eyes burning with intelligence and curiosity .

"You'll have her playing Mozart by the time she's five, Edward." Alice said smiling. I hadn't noticed her come in.

I grinned. "Actually I was hoping she would start playing by the time she's two." Alice gasped.

"Slave driver." She said . I laughed. Still serious,. she went on ranting. "Why I think it is my duty to inform her mother. By the way where is she?"

"Bella is asleep," I said.

"In the afternoon?" Alice asked shocked.

"Anna was being rather difficult last night and Bella wouldn't let me take her. As you can see she is paying for it."

Alice grinned. "She was always stubborn." I grinned back.

"Hullo, friends!" Emmett said using that big booming voice of his. Anna's head immediately shot up startled.

"Shh.." I said placing a reassuring kiss on her head. "It's okay its only Emmett."

Emmett walked in. "Anna, my darling princess. How are you today?" Emmett said bowing. Alice and I looked at him like he was crazy. Anna only looked curious.

"Emmett," I asked feeling extremely stupid for asking him this "Are you high on something?"

_"_Eddie don't be like that."

I growled. "I thought I told you never to call me that."

"Aww come on Eddie boy loosen up. Don't be such a prick."

"Emmett!" Alice and I both yelled at the same. Anna whimpered and made a face as if she was about to cry.

"Aww sweetie. I'm sorry," I said standing up and rocking her in my arms. She stopped whimpering.

"Emmett," Alice hissed. "Try to control your language please, I don't want my nieces first words to be cusses."

Emmett looked sheepish. "Sorry," He said.

"It's ok," I said.

"Anywho I just wanted to pay my respects to you guys. Now if you don't mind Rosalie needs me to help her work on my jeep. So long." He waved and left.

Suddenly Alice smirked. "Actually Edward, I kinda need to do something too." She blew a kiss towards me and Anne and left.

"Bye," I said. I took Anna into the Backyard and lay down on my back on the grass and Anna was lying on her stomach on my chest. It was a beautiful Summers day and the sky above was cloudless. Anna looked down at me. Her eyes were curious. Always curious. It was unnerving and cute at the same time. She grabbed fistfuls of my shirt.

"Anna your probably not going to remember this honey but I'm going to say it anyways." I needed her to know even though she won't understand it right now. "I love you Anna. You're the first person who has ever truly belonged to me. You're a miracle you know that sweetheart? A downright miracle and you have made me so happy. You have made your mother happy." Silence she didn't say anything. She just looked at me. Then she yawned and placed her head against my neck. I hummed her lullaby and stroked her head.

BPOV:

_"Jacob No stop," I yelled . He was attacking me or rather his wolf form was. His claws were at my face. "No," Don't. No. Ahhhhhhh" I screamed. _

I woke up screaming. Sweat dotted my forehead. God these nightmares were unbearable. Edward wasn't in bed with me I glanced at the clock. 2'oclock. I sighed. I got out of bed and proceeded to go take a sure. At first I had dreamed of a party. Everyone had been there . Then suddenly out of nowhere wolves appeared. They attacked us and …….

I shuddered. I wouldn't think about it right now. I felt the hot water hit my skin and I sighed deeply as I shampooed my hair. I bathed dressed and then came out of the bathroom. I walked downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. When I was done. I decided to go get some fresh air. I walked out into the backyard to see Edward and Anna on the ground they looked so peaceful and happy that I didn't want to interrupt them, but the urge to be with them was stronger.

"Hey," I said walking up to them. I sat behind Edwards head, putting me directly in Annabelle's line of vision.

"Hey yourself." Edward said looking up at me. I kissed his forehead. Annabelle squirmed for attention. I giggled.

"Hello to you to, Angel." I could've sworn she just smiled at me . I was probably hallucinating babies didn't smile but I nevertheless smiled back at her. I began playing with Edwards hair and then Edward suddenly spoke.

"Bella, will you sing for us?"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I heard you singing to Anna once." He said. "Please love? Sing." I blushed. It was all to embarrassing. Ah what the hell. I began humming Claire de lune .Edward smiled and closed his eyes. It was our song.

Anna rested her head back down and thats how we spent the rest of the afternoon. The perfect family portrait.

T**here is going to be a lemon in the next chapter so be warned.Please reveiw and check out my polls thanks. **


	16. Naughty Alice

**oK this is probably the biggest lemon i have ever written and i hope this leaves all those who wanted lemons happy.**

Naughty Alice:

Jasper pov:

I was just finishing up some last minute details for our getaway to Alaska. "Finally," I said when I had finished. I think I need a reward for all my hard work. Now where was Alice? Probably washing her car. I got up and walked down the stairs to be encountered by a big blur carrying a giggling Rosalie to their room. Emmett. I thought. Their lust for one another was contagious. Damn it where was Alice?

I ran at inhuman speed towards the garage where my Alice was polishing up her yellow Porsche. She was wearing apple-bottom jean shorts along with a white tank top. Her shirt was wet and her pink push-up bra was visible behind it. I stood there for a few minutes letting my eyes roam her amazing body.

"Hey beautiful," I said my voice coming out huskier than I thought it would. Alice looked up and smiled seductively when she saw my erection. "Hey, Jasper." She said her voice just as husky as mine. "I see you brought Jasper junior with you." she said flicking her hands toward the region below my belly button.

I smiled. "He would like to meet you. You know." I said.

"Oh?" She asked. "Then what's he waiting for?" I growled. The challenge was clear in her voice. I walked up to her. Her golden eyes were heavy with desire, her full lush lips parting moistly. God help me but I wanted her. She placed her finger at my lips and I couldn't help but lick it. She tasted heavenly. "Jasper." She moaned.

"Alice," I gritted out. I raised her up and placed on the trunk of her car and kissed her she kissed back hard. She wrapped her legs around my waist. We stayed that way for a few minutes exploring each others mouths. I felt her hands go lower . Her hands where at my pants now. She pulled the zipper down and her hands went to grip me . I sucked in my breath and buried my face in her neck as she stroked me.

"Alice," I hissed. I forced her to lie back down and I was just about to rip her pants off when she gasped. "Wait, those are my favorite designer shorts. Don't rip em." I sighed trying to pull them down as fast as I could without ripping them. I wasn't so gentle with her undies. Those I ripped off.

"Slow down cowboy, I'm not going anywhere." She giggled. I positioned myself in front of her entrance and pushed in. _That _wiped the grin right of her face. "Oh god Jazz," She moaned. I thrust again. God she was heaven. I licked her nipple through her wet shirt and she shuddered digging her nails into my back. When release came it crashed over both of us simultaneously.

"Now that was the best sex I have ever had." I panted.

"Dittio partner." She agreed. I began kissing her neck and she giggled as her hands roamed my back . "Jasper, don't you ever get enough?" she asked.

"That's a joke right?" I asked her neck. "I can never get enough of you."

Then she suddenly stopped.

"Alice?" I asked bringing my head up to look down at her. She looked like she was having a vision. I held my breath. I could tell the vision was coming to an end. "Jasper.. " She said worried. "I saw Bella and Anna,t-th they-they were dead Jazz." She sobbed into my shoulder. "Dead."

"Shh.." I said I sent waves of calm towards her and she relaxed. "We have to go tell them." Alice nodded her head. We fixed up our clothes as fast as we could and then went looking for Edward.

Jacob Pov:

I needed to see Bella and tell her that she _had _to come to her dads wedding it wouldn't be right for her to miss it despite the fact that she was carrying a fucking leech inside of her. But I am going to have to draw the line at bringing the Adams family with her.

I whizzed past trees and finally arrived at their house I had decided to come in from their backyard and then I caught sight of _her. _Beautiful Bella smiling and laughing. I sighed. She should have been mine. Then I saw that leech she called husband and he held something in his arms. A baby. I looked towards Bella and saw that her stomach wasn't swollen with child. I growled as I put all the pieces of the puzzle together. Anger rushed through me like red hot lava. _It's time. _I informed the rest of the pack and I waited for them to arrive. _The child must die._

**A cliffie i'm so evil i know , but i'm thinkin that this will get me more reviews  
**

**Please reveiw and check out my polls. Oh and just to clarify a few things, some of you might think i made Jacob way to evil but try seeing it this way. Jacob is very jealous and irrational at the moment and in his irrational state of mind he thinks that by killing Anna he would break up Bella and Edward and Bella would come back to him.  
**


	17. Scent

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update but it took me a while to word this chapter correctly and also my little brother is such a computer hog. grrr. anwayz enjoy !**

SCENT

Bpov:

Annabelle began crying breaking us out of our languid spell. "Anna?" I asked worried. "Baby, what's wrong?" I turned her around in my arms to face me. I saw no signs that she had been injured . I tried to calm her down . "Shh…" I said. She buried her face into my shirt as if trying to escape something. "Edward?" I asked looking at him.

My husband had gone rigid and his eyes had turned into menacing slits. "Edward?" I asked frightened "is everything alright?"

"No," He said finally. "Bella get into the house."

"But…" Edward wouldn't let me finish my sentence. He made me get up and steered me towards the house as fast as I could go without tripping. I think he would have carried me and ran towards the house at vampire speed if I hadn't been carrying our daughter.

Alice and Jasper walked out of the garage towards us. Alice and Edward were having one of their private discussions. Whatever Alice had told put him in a bigger state of worry. We all walked into the house. "Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie." Edward called.

Within seconds all the Cullen's were in the living room. "What's happening little brother?" Emmett asked.

"They are here." Edward said. Everyone stiffened . Oh god! No! We were leaving tomorrow and never coming back. Why? Why did it all have to be ruined at the last minute? Anna had stopped crying but her face was still buried in my shirt and she refused to budge.

"What do we do?" I asked scared. No one answered.

"We wait ," Carlisle said. "for them to.."

"For what?" Edward snarled cutting him off . "We wait for them to come kill us?"

"No," Carlisle said calmly, "please Edward allow me to finish. As I was saying we wait for them to arrive while Edward escorts Bella and Annabelle away from here. We will stall the werewolves as long as possible and then later follow you ."

I gulped worried about the rest of the Cullen's. "Are you guys going to be alright?" I asked. They were after all my family and I loved them. Suddenly I felt like crying. Emmett scoffed.

"We will be fine," Esme assured me. "You just get our granddaughter to safety." I nodded. She then came over and kissed Anna's head.

"Come on," Edward said steering me and Anna to the garage and then he turned to his family. "Take care," He said.

"We will," Alice said.

"Stay safe," I added and Emmett cracked a grin.

"You to brat," and then we left heading towards the car. We didn't care about putting Anna in the baby chair , she got to sit right up front with Edward and I. Annabelle began crying automatically, as soon as we left the house, she buried her face even deeper into my shirt. We started driving really fast and for once I didn't complain about the speed if anything I wanted him to go faster .

"She's been like that a while now." I told Edward trying to make small talk. Anything. ANYTHING to get my mind off the current situation.

"Who?" Edward asked facing me.

"Anna," I replied.

"oh," He said taking in Anna's state. Her face buried against my shoulder, she had stopped crying once we were in the car. He unconsciously touched Anna's head with his finger. She looked up at him and then rested her head against my shoulder facing him dried tears staining her perfectly adorable face. "Hi there sunshine," He said smiling.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"I dazzled her." He said winking.

"Haha.." I said sarcastically. "No, really,"

Edward shrugged. "I just reassured her that it was gone was all."

"What was gone?" I asked. Edwards jaw tightened.

"Drop it Bells." He said.

"No, I won't drop it. Tell me." I gritted out. Edward was silent. "Please baby, don't shut me out." He sighed and looked at me .

"The smell." He said finally.

"What smell?" I asked.

He hesitated but then he spoke and said. "Werewolves, the smell was uncomfortable to her and she wasn't used to it. That's why she was smelling your shirt. To get away from the scent."

"Oh," I said. Absently stroking Anna's cheek.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Yes,"

"Whatever happens, baby I want you to take care of Anna and yourself. I want you to live your life."

"No, Edward" I said shaking my head tears threatening to fall.

"Please, Bella, its all I ask." He said . He seemed so sad yet determine. "I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to either of you."

"And, I will never forgive myself if something happened to you." I said the tears pouring down my cheeks. "I love you too much. And if your not here I won't survive. Not this time Edward." He touched my check with his ice cold fingers.

"I love you." He said. "More than life itself."

Suddenly two very hard and furry things landed on the front of the Volvo. "What the..." Edward said hitting the breaks. The car screeched to a halt. Two snarling werewolves were gazing at us with piercing eyes . Fear for Anna and Edwards lives flooded through me.

Anna began crying again. "Bella," Edward breathed looking scared for the first time ever. "Run."

**Another cliffie. Yes, i know im evil. But you know what? the faster you review the faster i update. so reveiw and check out my polls. i love you guys. **


	18. Boogy Man

**Oh my god you guys rock. your reveiws were so sweet.  
**

_"Bella run."_

Boogy man

Bpov:

"Go," Edward whispered. My sole mission now was getting Anna to safety . I burst out of the car . One of the wolves made a move to attack me but Edward tackled it a harsh growl escaping his lips.

I took the opportunity and ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me while still keeping a firm grip on my daughter. I prayed to God that for once. Just this once I wouldn't be clumsy. I couldn't afford it .

I kept on running ignoring my aching feet. I had to go on for Anne's sake. I huffed and puffed as I ran. _Come on Bella._ I thought. Anna was crying again. I didn't try to reassure her, I was too focused on saving her.

We whizzed past tree's and I knew that we were lost. Everything looked the same around us. I let my thoughts drift back to Edward. My knight in shining armor. I'd promised him that I would protect our tiny creation and I would.

Suddenly I heard growling coming from behind me. I didn't look back to confirm who was there. I just kept on running. I guess it was stupid of me to think that Edward could take on two werewolves at once he always made it seem like he was invincible.

My vision become blurry and I realized that I had tears in my eyes, The wolf behind me was catching up but I didn't care I wouldn't give up, not without a fight. Unfortunately my feet seemed to disagree because a second later I was stumbled and nearly fell flat on my face but I thankfully managed to quickly turn myself so I fell on my side instead of my face. Thank God. I would never forgive myself if I hurt Anna never, and deep down I knew it was my fault. This whole thing was my fault . I should have begged my family to let us leave so we could be happy instead of here in the eyes of danger. I turned towards the enemy fear in my eyes. I crawled backwards and my back hit against a tree.

"Please," I begged cradling Anna to my chest. She was sobbing harder now her face buried into my chest. "Don't hurt her." I looked into the wolfs face. It was no easy feat with eyes filled to the brim with tears.

The wolf looked familiar too familiar. Then it hit me. It was Jacob. He snarled at me his usually warm eyes filled with anger and hate.

"Jake-don't-don't do this." I said. He began circling us. "I know I didn't treat you right before but don't kill my daughter. She means the world to me. Just don't. Please."

Jacob only growled. He made a move as if he were ready to pounce. I closed my eyes. This was it. I was going to die. Then I heard the best sound in the world .Edward growling. He tackled Jacob. Jake was startled to say the least he didn't see him coming. They struggled with one another. I couldn't tell who was wining one minute it seemed like Edward had the upper hand the next it was Jacob. I didn't know what to feel my husband was fighting with my best friend . Both were trying to kill each other. As they were fighting my love for Jacob began to fade away with each blow he directed towards my husband.

Then Edward threw Jacob away from him and Jacob fell about a mile away. His eyes met mine and I didn't see blind anger in his eyes anymore it was like he was finally seeing me again. It seemed that he finally realized what he was doing. His eyes were filled with sorrow and remorse and he whimpered before her ran away his tail hanging between his legs.

"Edward," I whispered. He turned to me and walked over to hug me.

"Shhh…." He said cradling me to his chest. "It's over." His shirt was torn and his hair was messy. He was covered in dirt .

Edward kissed my head. Then rested his check against it. "Is Anna….." He started.

"She's fine," I assured him. He touched her head and she looked up and all the fear and worry washed away from her eyes. "Edward are you okay?" I asked touching his ice cold check. He sighed and closed his eyes . He grabbed my hand kissed it.

"Now I am," He said and I smiled up at him.

"You look like an angel when you do that." He said. "I was so worried about you two. Especially when you ran off with Anna I thought you were going to fall flat on your face." He winked.

"Haha." I said sarcastically . "You know Edward the amount of faith you have in me is really touching." He grinned. "Um… by the way, " I said worried. I didn't want to broach the subject just yet but my curiosity got the best of me. Edward seemed to be waiting for me to go on. "How did you fight two werewolves at once?"

He cringed. "I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Later," He promised. "Come on." He said pulling me up to my feet. "Let's go home." He pried Anna away from me and carried her towards the car. I got kind of annoyed that he would take her away from me but he hadn't held her in a while and he almost lost her. He almost lost both of us. We got into the car. The front was dented .

"Ummm….. Edward." I said. When he handed me Anna so he could drive.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure the car will start?"

"Of course darling. She's dealt with worse." He said and started the engine and sure enough the Volvo roared to life and he drove us home. To our family. I just hoped everyone would be ok.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. no cliffie this time. well reveiw and vote on my polls. take care.**


	19. Picking up the Peices

Picking up the Pieces

BPOV:

"Guys?" I called as soon as we arrived at the Cullen mansion. The house was still in one piece but I was more worried about its occupants. I walked up closer to the house Anna was asleep in my arms. I guess that today's events were a bit to exiting for her.

Within seconds all the Cullen's appeared. Their clothes were a mess and they were covered in dirt a result of all the fighting they had done. Emmett's whole shirt was ripped off. "Bella," Alice beamed. "Your ok, hey can I hold little Anniekins?" She said pouting. I laughed. She was just too cute .

"Ok," I said. "But be gentle she's asleep." I said giving her a sleeping Annabelle. Alice rocked her in her arms and went to stand next to Esme who sighed in relief when she saw that Annabelle was still in one piece.

"What happened?" Edward asked coming over to stand next to me.

"Well, When you left." Carlisle said. "The wolves arrived although one was missing."

"You mean two." Edward said. "Wasn't the female missing?"

"You mean Leah?" I offered.

"Yeah."

Rosalie shook her head. "Impossible. I was fighting her." The Quilts had a new member. but who? I tried to think really hard. It had to be someone new. The only person who came to mind was Kate Black.

"Oh my god!" I practically yelled.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Kate. She's a werewolf." I said my voice filled with shock.

"Oh," Edward said.

"It makes sense." Alice said. "I mean she is after all a Quilt."

"I had my suspensions about her." Edward said. "But I thought the only reason she smelled like a _dog_ was because she hung around with the Quilts so much . It never occurred to me that she would actually be one herself."

"Anyways," Emmett said impatiently. "We were fighting the wolves off and then I let out this big huge roar and they just ran off. I think it was the sound of my roar that scared them off." He looked so proud I didn't want to tell him that I suspected that Jacob had told them to stop.

'I'd rather think it was your breath that scared them off." Jasper said rolling his eyes. Emmett looked annoyed and his left hand curled up into a fist. I think Jasper sent a wave of come towards him because a second later his fist relaxed.

"Hey, no fair." Emmett said in a childish tone. Honestly sometimes I thought that Anna was more mature than him. But we all loved him just the way he was.

"I believe Jacob told them to stop the fighting." Edward said ignoring his brothers.

"Yes, I suppose they would listen to him after all he started the war."

"I guess that's part of the reason. Though there is another part."

"Which is?" Carlisle urged on.

"Jacob is the new pack leader."

I gasped. Jacob. An alpha? "No Jake's can't be in charge Sam …." I began to say but Edward cut me off.

"Not anymore. Jacobs the Alpha now."

"But how do you know?" I stammered.

He tapped a finger against his head. "I read minds remember?" I blushed. How could I forget that? I was such a terrible wife.

"We should finish packing." Esme said finally after a moment of silence. I sighed.

"I guess." I said. "Give me Anna."

"No, Bella," Rosalie said. "Your tired, we will take care of her you just get some rest." I wanted to say that I wasn't but suddenly felt really really tired. I nodded and Rosalie plucked Anna from Alice's arms and walked into the house . Everyone else followed her inside. Probably to pack.

I sighed. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I told Edward and walked into the house.

"Fine," Edward said. He kissed me and went to speak with Carlisle. I walked up to our room and headed straight for the bathroom. I let my hair down and started taking my clothes off when suddenly the door opened. I squeaked and grabbed the towel to cover my nakedness. Then I saw that it was only Edward.

"Oh, hi," I said. "You startled me." I don't think he heard me because his eyes were to busy roaming the length of my body and they were filled with lust.

"Huh?" He said his voice heavy with desire. He pulled his shirt off and his muscled flexed . Oh God how I wanted him. He came over and crushed his lips to mine. We kissed passionately for a few minutes and I undid his jeans and my towel fell to the ground. He backed me up into the shower cubical turned on the water and shut the door.

**No lemons in the next chap so don' get your hopes up.please reveiw and check out my polls. thanks. Oh and the nxt chap is gonna be very sad and theres gonna be some major Jacob bashing. **


	20. Hurtful Goodbyes

**I wrote**** half of this chapter at my cousins but when i got home i realized that my cousin had the 2007 microsft word and i had the 2003 so i had to start from scratch . grrr**

Hurtful goodbyes

I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Alice had forced me into a light blue dress and ridiculously high heels. I couldn't even walk two steps without tripping. Edward had said that I looked beautiful but then Edward always thought I looked beautiful whether I was covered in dirt or dressed in the most gorgeous dress on the face of the earth. But I guess it was appropriate for me to get all dolled up today. After all this was the day we were going to leave Forks for good.

I sighed. It seemed like only yesterday that I had arrived in Forks and yet a lot has happened since then. I had fallen in and out of love. I had been betrayed, gotten married and I gave birth to my daughter here. It felt so strange to leave this place and I was going to miss it.

I chuckled. I had dreaded coming here and now I couldn't bear to leave this place. I fingered my now bare wrist. I had gotten rid of the bracelet Jacob had given me though I wore the heart charm Edward had given me around my neck. And one day when Annabelle was old enough I was going to tell her the story of the hardest choice I had ever been forced to make.

She was out front with the rest of the family who were placing the few belongings we decided to take with us in the car so that we didn't look so suspicious. Alice was of course pleased with this because that meant that we all had to shop for a new wardrobe.

Suddenly I saw something move outside the kitchen window. I went outside to see who or what it was. "Hello?" I called. Suddenly I saw who it was. His tall frame was hard to miss. He had his hands in his jean pockets. I turned to run back inside into Edwards arms.

"Wait," Jacob said. "Bella, please wait." He sounded so sad but I had long before hardened my heart towards him. He had tried to kill my family and I could never forgive him for that. Never. But I was curious to hear what he had to say. I turned to face though every nerve in my body screamed for me run away. Edward was right. I really didn't have any sense of self preservation!

He moved closer and I took an involuntary step back. He sighed. "Bella, I came to apologize. I- I never wanted- I – don't know what came over me. I mean seeing you pregnant. It kind of hit a nerve and I'm really sorry - I shouldn't have done what I did but I was so miserable and seeing you live your life so happily as if we had never existed and…" But he didn't get to finish because a second later I slapped him.

I don't think it hurt him but the fact that I did it hurt.

"How dare you?" I asked with tear filled eyes. "Come here to _my_ house and try to make me feel sorry for you? After all you've done you expect me to forgive you? When you took off before my wedding did you know that I was worried about you? Do you have any idea how much that hurt Edward? And then I got pregnant and that was the best thing that ever happened to me and instead of being thrilled I was worried about my child's life. Did you ever think what it would do to me if I lost her? You were my best friend Jake and you betrayed me."

"Bella, I-" Jacob said looking miserable.

"No Jacob." I said shaking my head the tears falling freely now. "I'm tired of this. You promised me that everything would be ok. That you were going to be my friend. What happened to that huh? You lied to me. "

"Don't do this Bella." He whispered.

"I didn't do anything Jacob. You did this. And now you have to live with the consequences of your actions." He looked so sad and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for him. He had tried to rob me of everything. "We are leaving. For good, and I hope I _never_ see you again."

"Is this goodbye then Bella?" He asked his voice cracking. I nodded and ran . I didn't go back inside. I ran from the side of the house towards the cars. I heard a ripping sound and I knew that Jacob had ran off. My legs failed me and I tripped and I almost fell but strong ice cold arms stopped my fall. I fell into him and cried . Edward said nothing. He just stroked my head and let me have a good cry.

"Here," He said finally handing me a white handkerchief . I started at it. "Go ahead." He said. "Its clean."

I sniffed. "Since when do you carry a handkerchief with you?" I asked incredulously. He shrugged.

"You never know when you have to gag someone." I laughed shakily and let him help me mope myself up.

"Were you listening?" I asked quietly.

"I heard every word." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said." But we both needed closure." Edward hugged me and said.

"Don't apologize. You did what you needed to do." He said kissing my hair. He was so understanding and it made me feel so unworthy to be his but I would make myself worthy.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." He answered back. I shook my head.

"Impossible." Knowing that we could go on like this forever he led me to the cars.

'Are you ready to go to Alaska?" Alice said excitedly. I rolled my eyes how something so tiny could possess such energy was beyond me. Annabelle was in Carlisle's arms laughing as Emmett made faces at her. Carlisle handed me Annabelle and we all piled into the cars. I looked out the window and said my final goodbyes to the place that had changed my life forever.

**voila! What do you think? I know this chapter was short but watev. Anyways please reveiw and check out my polls. Next two chapters are going to be happier. i swear.**


	21. Moving on

**Hey. Sorry i haven't updated in a while but my computer crashed and they had to take it in for repairs so yeah well enjoy this chapter. i don't think this chapter is any good but you decide.**

Moving On

Jacob pov:

According to police records Isabella Marie Cullen and her family died in a car accident. _Her family. _They didn't deserve her, and pretty soon they were going to change her into a filthy bloodsucker.

I cringed at the thought of Bella so cold and hard. Her beautiful brown eyes turned gold. I sighed. She hated me now. What did it matter if I didn't approve of her life choices? I really made a mess of things.

Poor Charlie had taken Bella's 'death' so hard. Kate said he was mess. Wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep and she was trying her best to soothe him. Billy told her not to worry. Charlie was strong and he would get through it. He just needed time.

"Jake?" I heard Leah call from behind me. Great. This was just what I needed. "You ok?" she said. Well this was new . Leah never really cared about anyone but herself. I shrugged.

"How did you find me?" I asked porpously ignoring her earlier question because the truth was that I was a mess. Bella's words were still fresh in my mind and they hurt me more than anything else.

"Billy told me I'd find you here." She said sitting on the boulder next to mine.

"Well you found me." I said. What could she possibly want?

"I know it hurts Jacob. But if it is any consolation, it gets easier with time." She said looking at her shoes.

"Does the pain ever go away?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, you just learn to handle it better." I turned to look at her. All this time we all thought Leah was being a bitch but none of us had ever stopped to think about what she was going through . She had been mean to stop us from seeing how much it hurt her to see Sam and Emily together. Living the life she wanted.

"Thanks Leah." I said.

"For what?" she asked confused. She looked into my eyes. I never noticed this before but Leah was kind of hot.

I stood up and walked towards her. And stood in front off her. My eyes never left hers and we just stared at each other. "Jake?" She said her voice cracking. "What are you doing?" I bent my head down to hers and said.

"I'm……." before my lips came crashing down on hers. Her hands fisted into the hair at the nape of my neck. My hands went to hold her hips to keep her from falling off the boulder. When we finally came up for air. I rested my head against her forehead and I felt something inside me. I felt so happy that I could burst and I knew that I never wanted to leave Leah's side.

"Leah," I panted.

"Yeah," She said sounding just as breathless as I was.

"I think I just imprinted." She smiled beatifically.

"Me to." And then we started kissing again . I couldn't get enough of her. Her hands slipped under my shirt to feel my abs. I shuddered.

"Damn women your going to kill me." I said as she pulled my shirt up and threw it to the ground.

"Yes but what a good way to go." She said smiling as she unbuttoned my pants. I wasn't so gentle with her clothing. I ripped off her shirt and skirt. And then I plunged into her. She gasped. "I think I'm in love with you." I kissed her roughly on the lips and said.

"I love you to" and what happened after that was in my opinion the very definition of good sex. I had found the woman that i wanted to spend the rest of my life with and i was glad but it vexed me that it took this long for me to notice her.

**JUst to get a few things straight. I really do have no problem with jacob black (so long as he stays away from bella) and i think he should imprint on leah. I hope he does in Breaking dawn. That would be awesome! So reveiw and check out my polls. Next chapter is going to be about Bella.**


	22. Happy Ending

Happy Ending

BPOV:

One year later………………

It had been a year since I left Forks and though I missed my friends and family members terribly. I in no way regretted my decision, for I had gained a new family and they were everything a person could ask for.

It was still hard to accept the image I saw in the mirror. After my transformation my eyes had turned from a deep brown to topaz. My hair had become glossier and my features more defined.

My new powers were a big pain in the ass and plagued me at the worst times. Like if I was in the middle of a shower or something. My powers wee kind of like Alice's only I saw past instead of future and some of the vision were painful so I know hated old building and refused to go into one for fear of being plagued by the memories there.

I hummed a happy tune as I walked down the staircase of our house in Denali. Esme really was a genius. The house was perfect and tastefully furnished.

"Annabelle Mason Cullen what did you do?" I heard Esme yell followed by Emmett's booming laughter and Carlisle chuckling. I ran to the kitchen at vampire speed . The sight that greeted me was adorable. Anna was sitting on the kitchen table wearing a white baby grow. Her chubby legs covered with bits of chocolate as she messily ate what was left of her chocolate birthday cake .

Her entire attention was focused on it and she was covered in chocolate. Lately she had developed a sweet tooth for chocolate. Alice walked into the kitchen and squealed when she saw Anna. She made a mad dash for the video camera and started filming. She also handed Jasper another camera and ordered him to take a picture. Which he did. Edward , and Rosalie both came down to see what was going on in the kitchen.

Edward smiled when he saw our daughter. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and Rosalie went to placate Emmett who was doubling over in laughter.

"Look at my table!" Esme wailed.

"Relax mom," Edward said. "No permanent damage done, I'll clean it up I swear." Esme raised an eyebrow but couldn't stay mad for long. Anna at the sound of Edwards voice looked up and gave him a dimpled smile that drove Alice to almost swoon.

"Dada," she said. All of us became quite. Motherly pride raced through my chest as I realized that my daughter had spoken her first word. Edward and I rushed to her and I picked her up oblivious to the fact that she was getting chocolate all over my shirt.

Edward kissed her head and Anna thrilled with all the attention she was getting decided to speak again. "Mama," Everyone was thrilled to pieces at this and the best part is that Alice had it all on tape.

After all the excitement died down I took Anna upstairs for a bath while Edward cleaned up the mess our precious creation made. I took her clothes off and set her in the tub and proceeded to wash her fragile little body. Now I finally realized how hard it had been for Edward. One wrong twitch of my finger could easily kill her and it frightened me. Her blood also called to me but I resisted. I would not be a monster. I was a mother first. Vampire second.

"You are the luckiest girl in the world." I told her as I washed her . She just looked up at me curiously and intently as though she understood every single word I spoke. "You have a mommy and daddy who love you and your entire family will love and protect you until the day we or you will die." The thought of Anna dying frightened me but I pushed that thought aside . It was too soon to be thinking of such things. I kissed her forehead. My angel. My daughter. My miracle.

**Sob Thats it folks. this is the last chapter in "A New Arrival" so i'm expecting extra nice reveiws.**


	23. Thank you

**Read All the way to the bottom……………**

**This is unfortunately not a new chapter (sorry) I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story and reviewing so faithfully and I haven't received one hate review so thanks again. Also , if you guys want a sequel to " A New Arrival" please vote on my polls.  
**

**You guys have been awesome!**

**Love Jasmine Kay.**

**edit: here is the link to the sequel its called "Fresh Start"**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4379733&chapter1


End file.
